Randy Orton:
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Randy finds a girl who catches his eyes .Let the games begin
1. Chapter 1: Tampa

Just A other Week

To Randy it became second nature

For him to travel

This time he had to go Tampa to see the younger talent

**Six Months training**

She had been since months in development

Many of the girls had gone to main roster

She had work to do

That is what they told Her

As she was tie her black hair in a bun

She heard her Natalya called her

Lydia

She look up and stunned

Natalya : I didn't mean to scared you

Lydia : Sorry i was on my little world

Natalya : I need focus tonight it's a big show

Lydia : I'm Ready

Nattie was a mentor

She thought everything she knew about the ring

As Lydia had her red fire gear on

It Dark Red short

With Red Sparkly Top

Her gear got better as months went on

Lydia put her black curls down

She always felt sexy with red lips stick

Her match was going to start just an hour

Randy arrive with John Cena in FCW

All the guys gather around

It would be fun to watch the young talent

As the match went on

Randy and John Cena would comment on the talent

They heard Natalya voice play in background

Both knew she was one of the best female wrestler in locker room

Natalya was playing the baby face

The crowd lover her

They wonder who was her opponent

Rock Music Start playing

The FCW Crowd Instead Boo Cheer

Randy turn his attention to Ramp

He saw 5"6 Curvy and toned Woman with Long thick Hair with fair color skin

She must in least twenty five

She was wearing Red gear and had a smirk on her face

She wearing a Black Jacket and with red lipstick

If they didn't know other wise

They would think she was the veteran

_Ladies and Gentleman _

_From Atlanta ,Georgia_

_Lydia_

As she walk down the ramp

The Camera went to Natalya

Her face was serious

Lydia got inside in the ring and blew kiss to Natalya

Natalya reacted and went to clothesline

Lydia grab Natalya blonde hair and threw he on the mat

Natalya act like was hurt

Lydia act concern and went on the attack

The referee got into between the girls

_Break it up_

_Lydia : Why i was just having fun ?_

As Lydia gave Natalya space

Natalya kick on the stomach and push her the middle turn buckle

Lydia grab her forehead and shook her head

Nattie start getting technical

Lydia could keep with her

As Nattie went to suplex

Lydia reverse on Nattie

Nattie scream of pain as she land on the Mat

John and Randy were interest the crowd was got into the match

Lydia job was to be mean cheat Heel

While Nattie the good baby face

As the match went on

They got more aggressive

Lydia did Chick Kick knock Nattie down

Until Nattie did 360 Clothesline

Lydia was on the mat and didn't get up

Nattie pulled to the sharp shooter

Lydia try to find it off

She kick Natalya in the stomach

Nattie grab her stomach

Lydia went for a DDT and a pin

_1 2 _

_Kick out _

Lydia : Really? Ref

**The Commenter _We know she will do anything for a win_**

_Lydia went a submission_

_She wrap her legs with Nattie and grab in near naked choke_

_Nattie fought into she reach the roap  
_

_As a desperate move_

_Nattie went for a roller over pin_

_1 2 3_

_L__ydia face was shocked and Nattie smiled as the referee raise her hand_

_The camera went to Natalya celebration _

_Lydia want back out of the ring  
_

_Nattie catch up and told her good job_

_As she smiled and nodded_

_Her body was in pain _

_She want to get to the girl's locker room  
_

_As the show end _

_Randy and Cena walk backstage_

_All the attention was on them _

_The younger talent want their advice  
_

_Randy and Cena gave the pointers _

_As Lydia want out the locker room in her blue shorts  
_

_She was always the last one _

_Randy was walking out the Man Locker room _

_Lydia had to catch up with Roman Reigns_

_He was his ride_

_She thought oh crap he is gone_

_As she took her iphone out and text him_

_She bump into someone _

_Lydia look up and froze_

**Randy : You should watch your steps**

**_Lydia : I will add that on list of things i have to do_**

_Randy smiled and thought it was funny_

_Most people would apologize to him and look down at him_

_Lydia smiled and look until into his eyes_

_Randy realize he didn't let her pass_

**_Lydia : Can you please moved?_**

**_Randy : Yeah sure go ahead_**

_He moved out the way and saw her running_

_John : What are you looking at ?_

_Randy : Nothing _

_As John talking to him Randy was looking past him_

_He saw her with Roman Reigns_

_They were talking and seem very friendly _

_Randy wonder how friendly and thought why did he care?_

_Cena : Let's go_

_Randy : Sure _

_As the walk outside to parking a lot _

_Randy saw Lydia being goofy with Kaitlyn_

_Roman: Really ? _

_Kaitlyn : Hey there nothing wrong doing the robot it's cool_

_Roman : Not Since I was born_

_Lydia : I forget your young  
_

_Roman : Be nice I'm your ride_

_Kaitlyn : Technically i have the keys _

_As Cena and Randy walk past hem_

_Roman nodded and Kaitlyn smiled at them_

_Lydia was looking at Roman _

_Randy get into John's Car_

_John : Do you want to got the BBQ ?_

_Randy : I guess Why not ?_

_As Kaitlyn was driving _

_Roman : So are you two joining BBQ?_

_Kaitlyn: Maybe_

_Lydia : I want to crash_

_Roman : It will be free food_

_Kaitlyn : Go so i wouldn't be a loner_

_Lydia : that impossible Kaitlyn but only for a while_

_Kaitlyn (look at roman )_

_Lydia : What I'm missing ?_

_Roman : Nothing _

_Kaitlyn : Randy was eying you_

_Lydia : Yeah right , He probably thought i was clumsy girl that bump into him_

_Roman : You're very clumsy outside the ring _

_Lydia : I know _

_As the reach BBQ Every one was there _

_Nattie and Tyson _

_Seth and Dean_

_Alicia Fox and Wade_

_Page and Summer Rae_

_The usos and Naomi_

_Lydia walk next to Roman and Kaitlyn_

_Kaitlyn : see ya _

_They did a hand damp as Roman shook his head _

_Kaitlyn left_

_Roman : Why do i hang out with you two ?_

_Lydia : We are your only two friends you have _

_Roman : Very funny_

_Lydia bump her hips to his _

_Roman : Your forget I'm taller than you_

_Lydia : so is everyone in the roster_

_As they mingle _

_Lydia got bored of being BBQ_

_She was going to her apartment _

_Lydia share with Kaitlyn_

_She start to walk from Usos back yard _

_As she reach the parking alot _

_John cena and Randy Orton were walking _

_Cena : Where is the bbq?_

_Lydia : mm keep going straight and then make a left turn_

_Cena : Thanks _

_Lydia : You welcome_

_She walk away without looking at Randy_

_Randy want to know more about her _

_As Cena walk in first_

_Randy : I forget my phone in the car_

_Cena : Here (toss him the keys)_

_Randy : thanks_

_He walk back and catch up to Lydia_

_Lydia :Yes?_

_Randy : Why you not going bbq?_

_Lydia : I came from the bbq _

_Randy : Where your going ?_

_Lydia : to my apartment ?_

_Randy : Ohh_

_Lydia : Can i help with something?_

_Randy : Noo_

_Lydia : have fun ( walk two steps ahead of him)_

_Randy : Can i walk to you ?_

_Lydia : What cruel joke is this ?_

_Randy : What?_

_Lydia : I get it your main roster being there like forever .Why are paying attention to me?_

_Randy: Their something about you_

_Lydia : My awesome personality_

_Randy : I haven't met that part of you_

_Lydia : Randy BBQ is that way (opposite direction they were walking )_

_Randy : Not interested in the bbq_

_Lydia : It was nice to you meet you ( took her keys off her pockets )_

_Randy : You barely spoke to me_

_Lydia : Look I'm tired and need sleep .The last thing i need is you bother me_

_Randy : Sorry !_

_Lydia : Don't act like I can't see through your intentions_

_Randy : Wait a minute _

_Lydia : I know your reputation _

_Randy : Which is ?_

_Lydia : Go Messed with some other girl who is dying to sleep with you_

_Randy noticed he walk her apartment_

_Lydia closed the door on his face_

_He thought who hell does she think she is ?_

_He was being nice to here and she act like she such a big deal_

**_Monday night RAW_**

**_Why couldn't he get off her mind?  
As he sat down on tour bus_**

Hopefully he would be alone

Randy look around and everyone in the roster was going in

He Saw everyone he was used to see

As Dean and Seth walking  
He thought where is Roman ?

Roman was the last one to walk in  
He sat behind him with Seth and Kailtyn  
Seth and Katilyn were messing with each other

Roman : Stop it i need to rest

Seth : We are having fun

Kaitlyn : Why are you so sleepy ?

Seth : Who kept up last night ?

Roman : Nobody

Kaitlyn : Are you sure?

Seth : I think he is upset since his partner in crime is not with him

Roman : Who

Seth : Do i have you to say it ?

Roman : She is barely twenty

Seth : So

Kaitlyn : Leave him alone _she is a friend_

Randy was ease dropping and he wanted to know more about her

After a few hours Randy felt sleep

He was dreaming before he knew it

Randy was on his bed

He got a new place

Randy want a new start

There was a woman standing looking at herself mirror

Randy: _Come to bed_

**No**

As the Woman turn around he notice it was Lydia

She wearing White lingering

Lydia walk back to his bed and got on top of him

She Whisper in his ears_ I like when your upset  
_

Randy : Really ?Why ?

Lydia : because i take that pretty little of face of yours and make you smile

Randy : How ?

Lydia :Like this ( she got closed to kiss him)

Randy want to kiss her

He pulled her closer

As his lips were going to meet Lydia cheer smelling lips

The bus went through a speed bump

Randy woke up and knew it was all a dream

He look around and Everyone else was sleeping

Randy was annoyed and he look down

He grab his jacket and cover up his erection

This hasn't happen to him since he was a teenager

Randy closed his eyes

and this time the dream was more vivid

This time they were rolling in bed under the covers

Lydia : I have to go

Randy :No

Lydia : Yes

Randy : Five more minutes?

Lydia : That is what you said two hours ago

Randy kissed her neck

Her perfume smelled so good

Lydia : I have to take a shower

Randy: you smell fine

Lydia : I probably smell like you

Randy :that is not a bad thing

He lick her neck as he work his way now to her collar bone

Lydia : Randyyy

As he heard moaned his name the bus came to stop sudden stop

Randy open his eyes one more time and he 2as irrated

**Tampa**

She had day off

Lydia was done with Cleaning

Kaitlyn and her Roman were on the road

Lydia got a text it was from Kaitlyn

She took a funny picture with Roman Reign

Lydia laughed and text her back

**Take care , don't have too much fun**

**Lydia **wonder when she will on the road ?

It was fun to hang out with them but she missed them when they were gone

**Two Weeks Later**

Randy was at the beach enjoying the sun

When he thought

Every night Randy keep having dreams of Lydia

Each dream would messed with his emotions

Randy was glad he was in Tampa

Maybe he could see her again

What he say ?

He would get nervous every time he thought of Lydia

As he look around

Every one was in the water

randy turn around when he heard here name

Natalya : Here Lydia

Randy was glad he sunglasses on

Lydia had her hair in high bun

She was wearing a black one piece suit

Randy thought why was hiding her body ?

Lydia sat next to Natalya

Natalya gave a funny face

Lydia : What ?

Natalya: Really one piece?

Lydia : Hey i like it !

Natalya : That make once of us

Lydia : Then i wonder why i missed you

As there laughing and giggling

Randy saw Roman ,Seth,dean , and Kaitlyn

Lydia smiled at them

Natalya : There here

Roman sat next to Lydia and she hug him

Kaitlyn i don't get a hug

Seth : I don't like hugs

Natalya : let's play volley ball

Kaitlyn : Alright we need one more player

Seth : Dean is still sleeping

Natalya : (look at Tyson ) Please

Tyson : Nope ask Randy

Randy act like he didn't hear his name

Kaitlyn : Not it

Seth and Roman : Not it

Lydia : Really ?

Natalya : Yes

Lydia : Fine she got

She walk like twenty steps towards Randy

Randy act like he listing to music

Lydia wave at him

He took his sunglasses off

Randy : Yes

Lydia : I was Wondering if you want to play volleyball with us

Randy : Who?

Lydia : Natalya ,Seth ,Kaitlyn , and Roman

Randy : Who's team I'm on?

Lydia : You decide

Randy : Sure I'll play with you

Lydia : Thanks I owe you one ( she smiled at him )

Randy : I will keep that in mind

Lydia turn around & nodded at Roman

Randy : Can i ask something ?

Lydia : Sure

Randy : If i play what is it for me ?

Lydia : Pure Fun

Randy smiled at her

She was a bombshell and didn't have a clue

Randy : That will do

As Lydia walk in front of Randy

He watch her run to Kaitlyn in join the circle

As Randy got there as they were picking teams

Kaitlyn : Alright i pick Seth

Natalya : No way

Kaitlyn : Of course my bestie

Lydia smiled

Kaitlyn : Nattie

Roman : Nice your stuck with me

Randy : Don't Forget I'm your team

Lydia : Great let's go

Who ever got Fifteen points won

Kaitlyn hit the ball first it bounce to Lydia side

Randy hit bounce back hard and it almost hit Seth

Natalya : Remember this is just for fun

Randy : I forgot sorry ( touch the back of his head)

Seth spike the ball and Lydia jump to hit the ball

Kaitlyn : Got it (she hit the volleyball)

Roman jump slightly and hit the ball before Randy

Natalya : Point for Lydia's Team

Seth : We are getting started

Soon The game got more aggressive and so much for just a plain game

Randy got a point

Roman got a point

They were working together

Lydia had a frown on her face

Roman : What's wrong ?

Lydia : hey you're forgetting I'm part of your team

Randy : It's not our fault you can't keep up with us

Lydia rolled her eyes

Seth gave Kaitlyn a stare

Kaitlyn : I don't know what is going on

Soon Natalya team catch up

There were in sync

Score 12-12

Before Lydia could jump for the ball

Randy bounce the ball back to the other side

But instead of getting a point

It felt short

Natalya :YES WE Won

Nattie and Kaitlyn hug Seth

Roman : We were close

Lydia : Maybe next time

Randy walk off

Seth : Someone is a sore loser

Natalya : He is always been like that

Seth : ( look at his watch ) We have to get going

Roman : Crap the show starts in five hours

Seth : Lydia Are you coming ?

Lydia : yeah

She was wondering where the hell randy went ?

Lydia :Let me get my purse

Kaitlyn toss her the car keys

Natalya : meet you before the show starts

Lydia : Alright

Roman hug Lydia before he walk into with Seth

Lydia walk back where she left her purse

Not the best idea

As she pick her purse and look down for second

_You shouldn't here be my yourself_

Lydia : ( jump) you know how scared a lady

Randy : It was not intention

Lydia : sure it wasn't

Randy : What is up with you ? I have being nice to you yet you are mean to me

Lydia : I have talk to you barely two times

Randy: True we barely know each other

Lydia : I know ( decide to head for parking lot)

Randy : We should go out for Dinner

Lydia : No thank you

Randy : Let's get to know each other

Lydia : not interested

Randy: like friends not any thing less or more

Lydia : Maybe when you learn how not to be sore loser

Randy : if you want to make it in this business you have to competitive

Lydia : What ever makes sleep at night

Randy had to admit Lydia had spunk

Randy : You owe me one

Lydia : Really? that is how you get dates now

Randy:Not a date remember

Lydia : (rolled her eyes ) true

Randy : is that a yes ?

Lydia : Nope

Randy : I will take that as a challenge

Lydia got in her car and didn't say anything

Randy like that she wasn't a push over


	2. Chapter 2 : Showtime

As Randy was in hotel room

He thought about Lydia

It had been a while since Randy felt like this ..

He was walking in circles

Randy was happy

He wanted to send Lydia Flowers

_Will she rejected them ?_

He is used to have the girls eating out his palm of his hands

Lydia open her doors and she found a man deliver red roses

She is suprised and I wonder if they were Kaitlyn

Lydia thought how sweet of Seth

**Lydia : Thank you**

As she put the flowers on the table

Lydia read the little car

Hope you don't throw them away and give me call - Randy

Lydia was throw off

Should she called him ?

Lydia was thinking about it

After a few minutes of thinking about it

Lydia dial his number

What would she said ?

She dialed his number but then stop himself

**Lydia : Ready or not ?**

Randy was out the shower when his phone ring

He look at his white Iphone

Randy thought hope it was Lydia

Randy :_ Hello_

Lydia :Hi

Randy : Who is this ? ( he try to play cool)

Lydia : _The flowers you send to Kaitlyn are beautiful_

_Randy : What ? They are for you_

Lydia : Oh ( her voice change from cheerful to monotone )

Randy : I was trying to make it up to you since I was ass to you at the beach

Lydia : Thanks but you didn't need have to send me flowers

Randy : So what about lunch ?

Lydia : ...

Randy : Hello

Lydia : Randy there a probably girl who loved all the gesture you're giving me

Randy : It's rare I make new friends

Lydia:_ Friends don't send flowers to each other_

Randy : Okay I will keep that in mind

Lydia : Look randy your busy guy

Randy : yes and I'm in town for today

Lydia : _You should rest_

Randy : It's barely 1 .I'm Starving

Lydia : There is a small café right across where we played volleyball

Randy : You show me

Lydia : Fine meet in an hour

Randy hang up and had the biggest smile on his face

Lydia was glad her hair is done but she wasn't going to put an ounce of make up

She was wearing a flower light pink dress with flip top

Lydia drove for about ten minutes

She got off the car and walk to the cafe

Lydia sat down after drinking a glass of sweet tea

She grab a pen and pencil and start drawing

Lydia try to be artist but fail miserable

As she was busy drawing away

Randy walk into the café and saw Lydia drawing

He sat across her and look at her drawing

Randy : Wow

Lydia : your here( look up and hide her drawing )

Randy: sorry draw away

Lydia : i do that when I'm bored

Randy: I sleep when I'm bored

Lydia smiled and shook her head

Randy : So how is your training going?

Lydia: good

Randy : _is not boring to you?_

Lydia : No I learn something new

Randy : _your optimistic_

Lydia : I try to me

Randy: What made want to become a diva?

Lydia : I want as little girl to become wrestler .I wrestle in high school

Randy : so I did We have something in common

Lydia nodded

Randy : What's wrong ?

Lydia : nothing

Randy : Don't be intimated by me

Lydia : I'_m not .It just out all things you could be doing you're talking to me_

Randy : It's rare to have friends in this business .You seem like someone who trust worthy

Lydia : Thanks ? but you barely know me .

As their conversation went they talk about everything

Randy let things he kept inside

How he loved and hate something on the road?

What he had plan for next five-year in the business ?

He realize his whole world was wrestling

While Lydia loved it but she did other things in Tampa

She loved volunteer an Animal Shelter

Help sick kids at Hospital

Randy got comfortable and time pass

They laughed and share joke

Randy : Can I ask something?

Lydia : Sure

Randy : Are your married ?

Lydia : No I'm barely twenty-four

Randy : Ohh your young

Lydia : yes

Randy : I'm recently divorced and I have little girl

Lydia : How cute ? How long is she ?

Randy : she is six

Lydia: Let me guess daddy little girl

Randy : yes i loved her a lot

Lydia smiled and her dimples show

Randy : So are we friend now

Lydia : sort off?

Randy : why are you so defensive?

Lydia : Have you ever date you?

Randy: No that would be not attractive

Lydia laughed

Randy : I was being sarcastic

Lydia : Yeah right

Randy : So Who are you dating?

Lydia : I don't have luck in the love department

Randy : How so ?

Lydia : Just had some ups and down  
Randy: I understand  
Lydia smiled and looked at her phone  
Randy: Do you have to go ?  
Lydia : No but it's getting late  
Randy : True sorry I kept you here for long time  
Lyd_ia : It's fine . It was nice to talk to you_  
Randy smiled and stood up

Lydia did the same  
Randy try to keep eye contact  
He noticed her nice tone tan legs in the summer dresses  
Lydia walk next to him  
Randy: where is your car ?  
Lydia : Over there (point red Honda Accord )  
Randy : Nice  
Lydia : Hey not everyone is surround in gold  
Randy : Hey be nice!

As walk to her car  
Before randy could open her door  
Lydia open her door

Randy : see ya

Lydia: Take Care

**Lydia's Apartment Parking Lot**

She saw Roman and Seth getting out seth's car  
Seth : Where have you been?  
Lydia : around and about  
Roman : Let guess the little café a mile from the beach  
Seth : You know her so well  
Lydia : Just like you and kaitlyn have same hair duo  
Seth : Why does everything say that?  
Roman : It's true

Lydia :Do you share beauty products?

Seth : Noo (smiling)

Seth : Want to go club with us later?  
Lydia :NO  
Seth : Why not ?  
Lydia : I have to train tomorrow  
Seth : Fine miss out it's not like i want you to go

Roman : He doesn't take rejection well  
Lydia : I noticed  
They walk together to same building and they took a Left  
Lydia took a right to her door

As she open the door and walk into living room  
Kaitlyn : Who are this flowers from?  
Lydia : I bought them in the store there pretty  
Kaitlyn : They look expensive  
Lydia : sort off  
Kaitlyn : Are you coming ?  
Lydia : No I ready said no  
Kaitlyn : Why do loved been in this four walls so much  
Lydia : I like resting

Kaitlyn : what a bored  
Lydia : Thanks

Kaitlyn : like the dress ?  
It was tight black dress  
Lydia : **yes if only it was longer**

Kaitlyn : it's a club dress

Lydia : **have fun !**  
Kaitlyn : Fine bye

Lydia walk into her bathroom  
She want a bubble bath  
As she got in tub  
Lydia loved the warm water

Randy was in his apartment  
What was Lydia doing ?  
He text her  
No responds

Maybe i should call her  
No he should wait

Lydia was singing  
She loved old music especially the blues

As got out the tub and remember she forget  
Her purse in the living room  
She put daisy duke short and black long shirt

As she walk in the living room  
Lydia jump when she saw Roman in the sofa  
Roman : Hey  
Lydia : What are you doing here ?  
Roman : I thought Kaitlyn told you  
Lydia : Your crashing for the night ?  
Roman : Yeah seth and Kaitlyn want the place to them self  
Lydia : Ohh  
Roman : Yeah it here or with Dean ?  
Lydia : Dean is out town and took his key  
Roman :Yeah he visiting his family  
Lydia : Next time give head up your here .  
Roman : I will .I didn't know you could sing  
Lydia : Great you heard me sing  
Roman : Yes it was nice

She sat next to him as Roman flip through different channel  
Roman stop on discovery channel

Roman: Great Shark week

As they watch tv together

Randy was bored and decide he want to go  
He went a local club  
The Woman were fun and a distraction to start at  
A Red fiery hair girl came to him  
I have seen before  
Randy :Great  
My name is Ashley  
Randy : Hi Ashley  
Ashley was throwing himself at him  
Randy loved the attention

After a few minutes  
Ashley agree to go back to his hotel

As they got to his place  
Randy and Ashley were ripping each other clothes off  
As they touching each other bodies  
Randy thought what it be with Lydia ?  
Ashley was drunk to notice  
Randy was thinking of an other woman while being with her

Randy push against the wall and pick her up  
He wrap her legs on his waist  
As they kissed  
He heard her moan  
As his was kissing her neck  
Randy grab a condom and put it on  
She look down at his package and smiled  
Randy had a smirk on his face  
He enter her with any hesitation  
Ashley was moaning and so was he

Randy didn't even remember her name or care  
He was feeling good  
For a few minutes

He almost forget about  
Well almost everything

Roman look at Lydia  
Lydia :Yes  
Roman : Nothing  
Lydia : your up to something  
Roman want to kiss her but what if he rejected her  
Lydia look at his lips  
Roman look at her eyes  
Lydia got closed to him  
Roman smiled at her  
Lydia kissed him and at first he pulled away  
Then Roman kissed her very tenderly  
Lydia pulled away and they look at each other eyes  
Roman thought did it happen ?  
Lydia froze for second  
Roman look at her  
Lydia : Oh my god I just kiss you  
Roman : You did  
Lydia: Sorry i didn't mean  
Roman : It's fine  
Lydia : Are you sure ?  
Roman : yes I actually want to kiss you  
Lydia : Really ?  
Roman : yes  
Lydia : if you say so  
Roman kissed this time and Lydia was loving it  
Roman slowly kissed her neck as he pulled her on his lap  
Lydia had never felt like this before  
Not the guys she kissed before  
She felt like she on fire

Lydia let a low moan and Roman smiled  
Both were now touch each other body  
She took off his shirt while he did the same  
Lydia : let's go to my room  
Roman pick her up like she weight nothing and took her room  
They were kissing more rough  
As He slowly laid her down on the bed  
Roman look at her while she gave him an innocent look

Randy was glad the girl got the clue  
It was night stand  
The girl left in a taxi  
After he took a shower

As soon as he laid in bed  
He wonder what was Lydia doing ?  
Was she by herself ?  
Was she with someone ?

As Roman and Lydia were almost naked  
Roman pulled away  
Lydia look at him  
Roman : I don't want to ruin our friendship  
Lydia : Do you think it will ?  
Roman moved from being top off her  
Lydia look at him as he walk out of her room  
What took over her?

_Lydia thought what had she done ?_  
Roman got dress and laid on her sofa  
Was she going to be mad at him?

Next day

Lydia woke up and get her self ready for training  
It would a two-hour practice  
She wonder if Roman stay or left

Randy woke up early it was 7 am  
He had to get his workout early

He thought let go surprised Lydia  
Maybe she was home or already in FCW

Worth a try  
As he drove to Lydia apartment  
He wonder if they could talk like they did before  
It was nice to talk to someone  
That would actually listen to him

As Lydia walk to her living room  
Roman was awake  
Lydia smiled at him

Roman : you're going to practice  
Lydia : yeah see you later  
Roman : I was going to leave  
Lydia : Oh you should wait until Kaitlyn come in  
Roman : Next time

Roman walk out first and wait for Lydia  
She didn't remember where she had left keys

Randy try to remember where Lydia stay  
As he walk in her building  
He saw Roman standing outside  
Randy thought he leaves closed to Lydia ?  
As he was getting closer  
He saw Lydia walking out and locking the door

Randy stop moving  
What the Fuck ?  
She is with him

Lydia walk in front of Roman as he walk behind her  
Lydia did a double look as she saw Randy Standing  
outside her building

Roman took a left turn and didn't see randy

Lydia : Good Morning  
Randy :Hey  
He was trying to be calm

Lydia : What are you doing here ?  
Randy : I want to surprised you  
Lydia : How sweet  
Randy : Who is your roommate?  
Lydia : Kaitlyn

Randy : oh she cool chick

Lydia : yeah she is

She walk with Randy to her Car  
Randy: See you later  
Lydia: Why are you upset? ( she get in her car )  
Randy : Nothing just stuff  
Lydia : You shouldn't keep things bottle inside  
Randy : I will work on that  
Lydia : Don't used my lines ( she start her car)  
Randy : Have fun with your drills  
Lydia : I will ( drives off )

She arrive at Camp early

Fit Finlay : Early like always  
Lydia : yep you know it  
Coach Finlay : Alright start warm ups  
Natalya walks in  
Lydia : Morning  
Natalya : You Beat me once again

For ten Min  
The got in the ring and did drills  
They bear crawls ,Push up, sit up,  
Front bump , Sun set flips ,Back Bumps

Fit Finlay : alright i need to lock up  
Lydia and Natalya smiled  
They lock up and were testing each other strength  
Nattie is impressed Lydia got stronger

Fit Finlay : Alright improvise  
Natalya took Lydia down in lockdown  
Lydia got her leg scissor

Both stood up and were serious  
Lydia did take down on Nattie

As they wrestle more ten minutes  
Fit Finlay : Push each other limits

Both were circling around the ring  
Who was going to make the first move ?  
As both were hesitating

The doors open it was Seth ,Kaitlyn , Roman , and Page  
Nattie look away and Lydia took a cheap shot

Fit Finlay : Nice ...  
Nattie push Lydia to get some distance  
Fit Finlay :** Great warm up .Since Kaitlyn arrived late**  
Kaitlyn look down she knew what it meant suicide drills and body slams

Fit Finlay : Lydia your match on fcw this week will against Kaitlyn .After I'm done teaching her lesson . We will work on our matches

Lydia and Nattie walk out of the ring

Page sat in the middle of the two  
Nattie : Why was she late?  
Page : She went clubbing  
Lydia was trying to catch her breath  
Nattie :Nice  
Page : Yep and guess who saw  
Nattie : Who ?  
Page : randy he was leaving with red hair girl  
Nattie : you know his reputation  
Lydia was dozing off when the doors open  
It was _Stephanie Mcmahon_

What she doing here ?  
Stephanie walk in and smiled at three divas  
She stare at Lydia  
Lydia smiled at her  
Stephanie :** We need to talk**  
Lydia stood up and walk with her  
Lydia thought was she going to get released ?

Stephanie : You have been in development for sometimes  
Lydia nodded  
Stephanie : It think it's time for a change  
Lydia : I'm getting fired ?  
Stephanie : Noo you're getting called the main roster  
Lydia smiled light up  
Stephanie : But it all depends on this match  
Lydia took a deep breath  
Stephanie : We have high hopes for you but don't disappoint me  
Lydia : I with do my best  
Stephanie : have a wonder day ( she hug lydia tightly )

As Lydia walk back in page look at her  
Page : What did she say?  
Lydia : She gave me a long speech  
Nattie : Oh what did you do ?  
Lydia : I don't I guess I have improved

**Game time**

One of the writers gave a speech she had to remember  
Lydia read it and was thrown off

She got read for her match  
This time she was wearing a blue outfit  
Lydia had a smokey eye and her hair straight

They had barely a few times to practice

This time Lydia came out second as Kaitlyn wait in the ring  
The crowd was half boo and Cheer  
Lydia had a mean face and walk with microphone

Lydia : Make all the noise you want like I care ( walking slowly down the ramp )  
Kaitlyn : _Your what's wrong with this division ?_  
Lydia : No sweetheart I make people tune in  
Kaitlyn :**What happen to you ?** When I met you .You were nice sweet girl  
Lydia : ( gets in the ring ) I was but i want to be get to the top  
Kaitlyn : Your hurting and betraying everyone in the process  
Lydia : Smart choice of words ( gets closer to Kaitlyn )  
Kaitlyn and her look eyes  
Lydia smiled and slaps Kaitlyn hard  
Kaitlyn tackle her and they get in catch fight

The referees step in and try to separated  
Lydia and Kaitlyn were being ruthless

**The bell ring**

Kaitlyn control most of the match  
Lydia control the last half  
Lydia enjoy being the mean Heel

As the finisher Lydia Try to do a Chick kick on Kaitlyn

She missed Kaitlyn try to spear her

Lydia moved out the way and threw her against the turnbuckle

She rolled Kailtyn for a pin

**1 2 3**

Lydia stood up and referee raise her hand  
She had smirk on her face  
Lydia attack Kaitlyn and whisper into her face **I'm Barely getting start with you**

She walk out the ring and moved her hair out her way  
Lydia threw a kiss to the camera that was for kaitlyn

As she got back stage  
Kaitlyn catch to her  
Lydia : How did you think we did?  
Kaitlyn : Let's ask Finlay  
Finlay : Good job girls . It will be nice to see you two on raw  
Lydia : We are going to miss you  
Finlay : We will see each other soon  
Lydia hug him  
Kaitlyn smiled at Finlay and walk away  
Lydia walk back into locker room  
Kaitlyn : Why didn't you tell me?  
Lydia : about ?  
Kaitlyn : you're going to be on raw  
Lydia : they told a couple of hours ago  
Kaitlyn : Congrats  
Lydia : thanks

**Monday night Raw **

Randy reach the area of Baltimore ,Maryland  
Wonder what they were going to do ?

As he walk into the area and saw people working to put the show  
Randy saw everyday face  
He keep walking until he did a double look  
_Was is it Lydia ?_

Randy text with her a couple of days  
He kept his distance

Randy look as Lydia and Aj Lee practice in the ring  
Lydia look so stronger than AJ  
AJ and Lydia were hanging fun  
AJ : Be more tender in the ring  
Lydia : sorry  
AJ : this will become second nature to you  
Lydia smiled and walk out the ring

Randy smiled at her and she did the same  
AJ : You know him  
Lydia : Who ?  
AJ :Randy ?  
Lydia :No  
AJ : be careful he knows to sleep with new girl every night  
Lydia : Thanks for the picture

Randy watch as she pass by him with AJ

He had to warm up but he want to talk to her  
Lydia was walking around behind the scenes  
It was like a dream come true

Lydia wait up  
She turn around and saw Randy  
Lydia : Hey  
Randy : Hi  
Lydia : Surprised!  
Randy : you can keep a secret  
Lydia : well they invite me to raw .Nothing special  
Randy : No not all  
Lydia : So who are you going against?  
Randy :_ The shield_  
Lydia : Ohh

WWE made The shield look like wild pack of wolf  
Randy: it will fun  
Lydia : if you say so  
Randy : see you around (before he walk away )  
Lydia nodded and saw him walk away  
Randy was not what people said he was  
He was nice , sweet ,and sarcastic

Before she walk into the Locker room  
Kaitlyn : Where did you go ?  
Lydia : I got lost  
AJ :that happens to me all the time  
Lydia : You're in character  
AJ : working on it  
Kaitlyn : I wonder what story line there going to put you in ?  
Lydia : Who knows ?

As the hours passed by none told her anything new

She walk back to the ring  
Lydia saw Roman ,Seth , and Dean working with  
Daniel Bryan , Kane , and Randy Orton

Kane : good run .We had it set  
Roman got off the ring and smiled at here  
Lydia : How is it going ?  
Roman : Good and you ? How are you holding up?  
Lydia : Fine i think  
Randy watch them talk  
Kane : Stop Staring at them is creepy  
Randy : What ?  
Kane : I get it she new meat  
Randy : I was dozing off  
Kane : if you say so

30 min before RAW

They called Lydia until the office  
Lydia smiled and was impatient  
Stephanie :(walk in and sat down to her ) How do you feel so far  
Lydia : Good  
Stephanie : We are going to pair with Kaitlyn .  
Lydia : awesome  
Stephanie : against the bellas

Stephanie : I want you for tonight to help Kaitlyn.  
Lydia nodded as Stephanie told her what was going to happen

Showtime ..

Lydia would be front row  
Randy Orton music hit


	3. Chapter 3 : Debut

_The fans went crazy_  
_As he walk into the ring slowly_  
_Randy was soaping all the energy from the crowd_

_The camera past all fans and stop at Lydia_  
_Lydia had a big smile on her face_  
_As Randy past by they made eye contact_

_Randy got in the ring and before he could finish doing his pose_

_The Shield came down_

Lydia was excited to see two of her friends lived

Fcw had many people attending but compare to this

The shield theme song played

_**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta**_

Dean ... Roman ..Seth

Were coming down

They circle the ring and went to attack Randy

They attacking them like pack of lions do with it's prey

Randy try to get the upper hand but it was impossible

Soon Kane and Daniel Bryan came to help Randy Orton Out

They got into a brawl into a full chaos

The match was great

Lydia remember when she a little girl watching with her mother

The match end with Roman spear Randy Orton

**The Shield Won**

**Ready or not**

Kaitlyn came out and crowd didn't react to her

Lydia cheer from her best friend

As Kaitlyn was waiting for her opponent

The Brie Bella came out

Kaitlyn gave a mean stare to Bella Twins

Brie Bella: Nobody cares about you Kaitlyn .Go Home !

Nikkie : (walk behind Kaitlyn )Better let's make make go home

Kaitlyn try to fight them out

Bella twins were being ruthless

Kaitlyn was on the ground pleading for her

Lydia jump the security rall

She went to attack Brie Bella

Lydia grab her and threw her on mat

Brie Bella fell hard on the mat

Kaitlyn was the ground as her friend kick Nikki Bella on stomach

Lydia look into the camera and did a twist of fate

As Brie pulled her sister out the ring

They look shocked and scared

Lydia went to grab Kaitlyn

_King :Who is that ?  
_

_Michael Cole : There is no need for Kaitlyn friend to attack Bella Twins  
_

_King: Where Can i get a girl like this ?_

As Lydia and Kaitlyn walk backstage

They went stop by Matt Striker

Kaitlyn : Yes

Matt Striker : What just happen ?

Kaitlyn : I need the bella would try to attack me so i brought back up

Matt Striker turn his attention to Lydia

Lydia : **Yes can i help you ?**

Matt Striker : What's your name ?

Lydia : I will you tell my name when i want you to know it but until then i have a message for the bellas twins .

Kaitlyn :** We are coming for you !**

Segment end and Lydia was relief

Before she reach the woman locker room

Kaitlyn walk in first and as Lydia was in the hallway

She felt someone grab her arm

Lydia look surprised as he pulled her away

Randy : Nice job but try to be more gentle next time

Lydia : Really?

Randy : Yes you don't want to really hurt them

Lydia : Oh

Randy ( was putting ice bag on the back on your neck)

Lydia : your okay?

Randy :Yeah I'm fine .

Lydia : if you say so

Randy : Don't worried about me

He thought Lydia was easy to talk to

She also seem down to earth

Lydia : That is what friends do

Randy : So now we are friends ? ( he said in seductive voice)

Lydia : I guess so unless you don't want to my friend ( friendly matter)

Randy : I was messing with you

Lydia : I know

Randy touch the back of his head

Lydia : Let me guess your adrenaline is fading and know your feel the pain

Randy : Yes ( had a frown on his face )

Lydia (laughed )

Randy :What?

Lydia : you look like a sad puppy

Randy : your comparing me to a puppy

Lydia : oops

Randy : thanks i will take that for compliment

Lydia : My first and last compliment for you

Randy smiled and said to her Take care Lydia

Lydia you too and walk away

As she got in the locker room

The bellas twin were backstage

Lydia smiled and look at Kaitlyn

Brie : Your one tough cookie

Nikkie : We are impressed. Can't wait to have matches together

Lydia just nodded and went to grab her bag

Kaitlyn: Where were you ?

Lydia : I decide to be alone for minute and enjoy the moment

Kaitly: Okay

Lydia : So How was your date with Seth ?

Kaitlyn : good like always

Lydia : great ! meet you outside

Kaitlyn : yeah go ahead

Lydia walk outside of the Locker room and saw The shield

Roman was the last one to turn around and smiled at her

Lydia : Hey guys

Dean : Congrats

Lydia : Thanks

Seth : We should go Celebrate

Lydia : Maybe when i have the first match

Roman : I will hold you your word .

Lydia : I always true to my word

Dean : True you can't lie

Lydia : Great

Roman : So your riding with us ?

Lydia : I'm waiting for Kaitlyn

Dean : Seth and Kaitlyn are going together

Roman : Yep he is leaving us from here

Seth : I'm walking away before you three start making fun of me

Dean : I'm riding with Daniel Bryan

Roman : Great (look at lydia ) Are you going to leave me too?

Lydia : Maybe

Roman gave her a serious face

Lydia : No let's go

Roman drove and Lydia look at him

Roman : What is it ?

Lydia : We kiss yet you act like it never happen

Roman didn't say anything

Lydia felt so dumb

Roman : We are friends

Lydia : I know your best friend

Roman was glad they arrived at hotel

Lydia got out the car and Roman walk her to her room

Roman : your mad at me

Lydia ignore him and walk

Roman : Lydia !

As going to open her room

Lydia : Nothing it's fine

Roman : Good night

Lydia listen to music before crashing

**Morning**

ydia got dress in sweat pants and white shirt  
She put on her sneakers and went to elevator

As she reach lobby  
Lydia smiled when she Randy  
Randy smiled until he forgot  
Last night he had company  
The Woman he slept late last night was leaving

Randy : Why are u you up so early?  
Lydia : I'm starving  
Randy : Want to eat breakfast together?  
Lydia : Maybe Next time  
Randy :Allright

Lydia finish getting ready and put on blue jeans with cheetah print  
As she went downstairs  
She got a called  
sorry but there been a problem your car wouldn't here until tomorrow  
Lydia : I need the rental car today  
I know madam we are sorry  
Lydia : Wonderful  
Randy was checking out  
Lydia : Can i ask you for favor ?  
Randy : Yeah sure  
Lydia : Can i ride with you to next town ?  
Randy : Yeah no problem  
Lydia : ( touch his arm ) Thank you  
She had try to calm Kaitlyn ,Nattie , and Roman but they had already left  
Randy : you welcome  
Lydia check out and walk with randy outside his car  
Randy : We can share listing to music  
Lydia : Allright , I'm just glad i have ride  
Randy policted but her luggage in the car  
Lydia was nervous  
Was is it good idea to get in the car with Randy

I need the car today  
Lydia was irritated  
Randy heard her voice  
Normal her voice was sweet but now it was harsh  
Lydia : _Just what i need_  
Randy : I'm not a toy  
Lydia : very funny but my rental car is not arriving  
Randy : ohh  
Lydia :yep now i'm stuck  
Randy : Are you sure about that?  
Lydia: Can i ask you for a favor?  
Randy: it depends  
Lydia : Can you give a ride for the next city we have to go to ?  
Randy was acting like he was thinking about it  
Lydia thought he was going to say yes but instead  
**Randy : No**  
Lydia : Really ? ( she was sad)  
Randy : Yes find a ride with someone else  
Lydia walk away from lobby to parking alot  
Randy walk behind her  
Lydia thought great just what i need  
She text Roman ,Nattie , or Kailtyn  
They were gone and no respond

Randy : Lydia i was messing with you  
Lydia :( hit him in the arm ) Not funny  
Randy : It was you had sad puppy look in your eyes  
Lydia : Ugh your still not over the comment  
Randy : I was never compare to a puppy  
Lydia : Okay? what a dog

Randy : i will go with the puppy  
Randy pointed to his car  
Lydia follow  
He put he luggage in the car for her

Lydia sat in passenger sit and was rejecting as soon  
Randy was driving like crazy person in the highway  
Lydia : Are you trying to killed me?  
Randy : No  
Lydia : Randy please drive slower  
Randy: You just remind me of my ex wife  
Lydia : ouch  
Randy : Not in a bad way .She used to always to tell to slow down  
Lydia : How are you dealing with your divorce ?  
Randy: Fine we both want different things and as time went on we weren't happy  
Lydia nodded  
Randy: Can i ask something?  
Lydia : sure  
Randy: How come you haven't brought up what you saw in the lobby?  
Lydia : Which part ? The Woman is saw you leaving in the taxi or that you invite me to breakfast right in front of her  
Randy : Hmm Both  
He look at here and for reason she felt guilty  
Lydia : Randy your adult and single .You do what makes you happy  
Randy : Somethings we do bad things that are good  
Lydia : Like you driving like your in a movie of fast and furious  
Randy :(had smirk on her face) Do you have hiding talent?  
Lydia : I can sing  
Randy : Nice sing for me  
Lydia : I'm not a stage monkey  
Randy : I bet i can sing better than you

Randy start singing off pitch on purpose  
What have I become  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know goes away_  
_In the end_  
_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

_Lydia smiled as Randy was being goofy_  
_She start singing_  
_If I could start again_  
_A million miles away_  
_I would keep myself_  
I would find a way

Her voice was wonderful  
It had soul  
I would find a way

She sang the last song  
Randy realize the song was hitting home  
Lydia sing into song end  
Randy : Not bad for beginner  
Lydia : Thanks  
Randy : Just kidding .

Randy : Nice you can sing  
Lydia : I loving singing  
Randy : you have soul  
Lydia : thanks and you should stay being a wrestler  
Randy: probably the only thing i'm good at  
Lydia :No you could be a stunt man if the whole thing of being a wrestler never work out  
Randy laughed and look at Lydia  
Lydia : Did you ever think about where you life would be if you haven't made it?  
Randy : Yes i also thought about walking away  
Lydia :Really?  
Randy : Don't get it wrong i loved this business .it's in my blood for sometimes its too much  
Lydia nodded and look at randy  
Randy : What ?( look into her brown eyes )  
Lydia :Nothing just listing to you  
Randy : Your face is sometimes hard to read  
Lydia : Are you serious ? Most people tell me it's transparent  
Randy : Not to me  
Lydia : Randy your not bad person  
Randy : Thanks .  
Lydia : only two hours to go  
Randy : Yes and your free of me  
Lydia : What ?  
Randy : I know the last person you want to be your ride it's me  
Lydia : Your not a completed stranger to me  
Randy : We all keep things that dark away  
Lydia : Even if you it still comes out when you least expected  
Randy : True .You seem like you lived more than your years  
Lydia : No not all

Randy smiled at her  
They look at each other  
Randy thought Lydia was so innocent

As they bond in ways both didn't see coming  
Roman finally look at his phone  
Seth : What's wrong ?  
Roman : Last text Lydia send me was saying her rental car was late  
Seth : Damn  
Roman :yeah wish i would have read before  
Seth : Called her  
Roman dialed her number

As Randy and Lydia were laughing  
Her phone ring  
Lydia: ( pick up) Hii ( voice very cheerful )  
Roman : Are you okay?  
Lydia : Yes  
Roman: Did you find a ride?  
Lydia : I did  
Roman : Who ?  
Lydia : No one they gave a other rental car  
Randy wonder who she was talking to  
Roman : be safe  
Lydia : I will bye Roman

As she hang out  
Randy : so I'm nobody  
Lydia : No but if i said your my ride people are going to think wrong  
Randy : Ohh like your sleeping your way to the top  
Lydia : Yes and that is the last thing i want people to think  
Randy : Are you going to be a baby face or heel?  
Lydia : As i far as i know I'm good guy  
Randy : I always loved playing the bad guy

Lydia : I noticed  
Randy : What else have you noticed?  
Lydia: Your just like every one .You have your good side and bad side

As they reach next town  
Randy : Want to go the gym with me?  
Lydia: Yeah

Randy did his normal crazy workout  
While Lydia did cardio and lift weights

She was tired after a hour and half  
Randy was cover in sweat  
Lydia wait for him

She saw Seth and Roman walking in  
Lydia wave at them  
Roman ignore her and did a handshake with Randy  
Randy : How is it going?  
Roman : Hitting the gym before the show  
Randy: Cool .

Seth : What's your problem?  
Roman: Nothing  
Seth : okay? what was that stare  
Roman : nothing just Lydia is here and so randy  
Seth :Okay and most the rest of the roster is coming to this gym  
Roman : maybe I'm just over thinking it  
Seth : Roman you and Lydia are just friends unless I'm missing something  
Roman: As a friend i wouldn't want her to be with him  
Seth : Randy has reputation but who are we to judge ?  
Dean walk behind them .He was always late

Lydia felt so dumb  
She like Roman and he ignore her  
Randy : What's wrong ?  
Lydia : Nothing  
Randy: Did i do something to upset you ?  
Lydia : No  
Randy : Okay now i know how it feels when people were trying to get threw me  
Lydia : How do you do it?  
Randy : Do what?  
Lydia : Sleep with random girl and have no feels attach  
Randy: For man it's different .Sex is just sex. I would love to be in normal relationship but with my schedule it's impossible  
Lydia : Do you ever think how the girls feel?  
Randy : Most of them sleep with because on tv not because they care about me .They want something from me  
Lydia : OH  
Randy : What made ask me that?  
Lydia : Just wondering

Randy :( trying to change the subject) I'm starving  
Lydia : good thing you said first  
Randy : Where do you want to go eat?  
Lydia : I normal cook but being on the road it's different  
Randy : I understand  
He look around from nearest spot  
Randy : Subway will do  
Lydia : Alright

Both ate like they there no tomorrow  
Randy : nice i have someone who eat like me  
Lydia : Hey I'm hungry  
Randy: I understand  
Lydia : Can you drop me off in the hotel ?  
Randy : yeah i need to take a shower .I stick  
Lydia : You should we just came to the gym

Randy was trying not stare at her boobs  
He knew they were real and Randy want to keep eye contact  
Lydia noticed and called him out on it  
Randy look away and Lydia stare at his package  
Randy : Fair enough sorry it's a habit  
Lydia : my eyes are up here  
Randy : your beautiful brown eyes  
Lydia : not cool at all  
Randy : sorry ( he try cover his smiled)  
Lydia : your horrible  
Randy : I'm a guy  
Lydia : Okay ? How do like it if i stare at your package?  
Randy : I don't mind at all  
Lydia laughed  
Randy : I'm not used to having friends who are girls  
Lydia : your just used to boning them  
Randy had a smirk on his face

As they arrived to there separate rooms  
Randy thought how wonderful it will be  
If Lydia was in the shower with him  
He would kissed all her wet body  
Then he wrap her legs on his waist and have sex against the wall

Randy could feel his thoughts were getting the best of him

Meanwhile Lydia was off the shower and brushing her hair in the mirror  
Lydia thought second day on the row not so bad  
For a second she thought about randy  
Was he good in bed?  
How good ?  
How big was his penis?

Lydia shook her head before her dirty thoughts got the best of here  
She realize thinking of him got her hot and bother  
Lydia was glad she alone  
She laid on the bed and thought what if her and randy had sex?  
She start to imagine him kissing her  
Touching her and soon enough she wet  
Lydia touch her boobs and massage them  
Slowly working her way down  
She start touching her clit and soon inserted two of her fingers  
Lydia moan like never before as touch her gspot  
She start to moved her hips  
Lydia didn't want to stop  
Her body was feeling so good  
As she orgasm  
Lydia couldn't believe  
She masturbate thinking of Randy


	4. Chapter 4 :The Good The BAD

Next day

Lydia was deep sleep until she hear her phone ring

She pick up without readying who was calling her

_ What are you up to ?_

Lydia : Resting ( she thought oh my god is randy)

Randy : Are you coming to smack down taping?

Lydia : Yes

Randy : Alright see you there

Lydia : okay randy

Randy thought she sound very cheerful but a really tired

As Lydia arrived on Smack down Taping

They told her Kaitlyn and her will be backstage segment watching the bellas during their match

They tape there segment and Kaitlyn kept her distance

Lydia wonder what was wrong ? but didn't ask

As they into locker room

Kaitlyn : So where have you been?

Lydia : my rent car came late . I barely had time to workout and eat .

Kaitlyn : Glad you came

Lydia : No not all

Kaitlyn : Your glowing

Lydia : I'm ?

Kaitlyn : yes i wonder who you are sleeping with

Lydia : Myself

Kaitlyn laughed and pack her bag

They walk out together

As Lydia was walking with Kaitlyn

She saw Randy from far away

Kaitlyn : Meet by catering area

Lydia : huh ?

Kailtyn : Lydia meet you in the catering area

Lydia : Okay

Kaitlyn : your always distracted it

Lydia : sorry (look down )

As Kaitlyn walk ahead of her

Lydia walk toward Randy

Kaitlyn turn around to see them talking

Randy : How was is it?

Lydia : tough

Randy laughed

Lydia : and you ?

Randy : Blah

Lydia laughed

Kaitlyn thought they seem really friendly

She never seem Lydia being so comfortable with someone

Not even with Roman

Lydia and Randy talk to each other for a few minutes

Until Lydia remember Kaitlyn was waiting for her

Randy watch as she walk away

He try to wipe the big smiled on his face

As Lydia walk into catering area

Kaitlyn was talking to Bella twins

As she look around everyone got quiet

Lydia thought where they talking about her ?

Seth walk in and kissed Kaitlyn on the cheek

Seth realize Lydia was by herself

Seth : Why is Lydia by herself ?

Kaitlyn : No Reason at all

Seth : There is always a reason for everything

Lydia stood up and walk away

She felt worse than first day in training

As she walk out and saw Roman

Roman smiled at here

Dean wave at Lydia

Dean : She seem upset

Roman: Really ?

Dean : Yes i wonder why

Roman : Should i ask her ?

Dean : Your horrible in girl department

Roman : What?

Dean : Yes Lydia is so simple for figure out yet you haven't made your moved on her.

Roman gave a serious stare

Dean : Someone is going to Lydia away from you before you even know it

Roman was taken back

Dean was right about Lydia

Lydia left before they noticed

She want to go home

Randy was in parking alot and saw her

Randy : Do you need a ride?

Lydia : Are you going to airport ?

Randy : yes I'm going home

Lydia : Luckily you

Randy : it's just for two days .I get see my little girl

Lydia smiled and for minute she forget how upset she was

Randy : Your going back to Tampa

Lydia : yes ( bitter tone of voice)

Randy : What's wrong ?

Lydia : I thought some people were my friends but now some are distance there self

Randy: It happens all the time .When I start people act like my friends but when I made it many people try to injury me .

Lydia had a frown on her face

Randy: you will find out who is your friend and who is using you ?

Lydia : Do you think I'm using you?

Randy : No not you

Lydia : I hope not since you're the only i can talk to .

Randy : same here . I been friends with John for a while but we see things different

Lydia : ohh

Roman saw Seth

Seth : Kaitlyn is being strange

Roman : She always strange

Seth : (laughed ) I met she being cold to Lydia . There like best friends

Roman : There just been girls

Seth : Your so clueless

Roman: Thanks your second person who tells me that

Seth : Great minds think a like

As Randy got on his plane to

Lydia got on her plane

Kaitlyn send her a text message

**_I don't know how to say this but I need you to moved out_**

**_I can't lived with you anymore_**

_**I hope your gone by the time i get there** _

Lydia was taken back and saw this coming

Lydia got home and pack everything  
She didn't want to see kaitlyn

Everything was pack in her car  
She wonder where to go ?

She called Fit Finlay  
Lydia told him he new a new place  
Fit Finaly : gave her a few place she could lived  
Lydia wrote them down

She went two locations near Tampa  
The second one bedroom apartment got here  
It was cheap and a safe place

She moved basic things  
Her place was just with her bed and some tables

Randy called Lydia  
Lydia answer  
Randy : What are you up to ?  
Lydia : moving to a new place  
Randy : With Kaitlyn?  
Lydia : No i moved out  
Randy : Oh  
He knew understood the conversation she had on the car with him

As Seth and Roman got home  
Seth found what Kaitlyn did  
Kaitlyn : your suppose to take my side  
Seth : you kick out your best friend .Why ?  
Kaitlyn : I don't trust her .How did she get called to main roster so quick ?  
Seth : She work her butt off since she start. Lydia did amateur wrestling and indi for a while  
Kaitlyn : Whatever my decision is already made

Roman : I called Lydia and she doesn't pick up  
Seth : I hope she okay  
Roman : Me too .That was wrong  
Seth : I don't understand why Kaitlyn is being catty ?

Lydia went to FCW

She train early with Page  
Page and Lydia catch up

Page : So your living by yourself  
Lydia : yes  
Page wonder what Lydia did wrong to pissed of Kaitlyn ?

Lydia enjoy spending time by herself  
She start writing song with her guitar

Randy was in bonding with his little girl

They were in park

He loved his little girls so much

One minute she crawling now she was running away from

Moment like this made moments worth it

Too bad he had to leave tomorrow

Lydia got a phone called

It was Aj

Lydia : Hi

AJ : The divas are having a photo shoot tomorrow .I'm giving you a heads up since it will your first photoshoot

Aj and Lydia talk over the phone sometime

**Photo shoot**

Lydia was wearing black leather pants with ankle boots

She was wearing bright shirt

Her second outfit will be Black dress

As she walking outside the area for the photo shoot

Aj smiled and hug Lydia

Kaitlyn did a eyeroll and was next the bellas

Every girl did there photo shoot

Rosa did sexy pose

Aj did crazy

Kailtyn did funny

Nattie did graceful

Lydia was enjoying watching the divas until it was her turn

The photographer was like

Hi my name is Mike

Lydia : Hi my name is Lydia (shook his hand)

Mike : we will do different pose with you until you get comfortable

Lydia walk where Mike direct her

As she was doing photo shoot

The other superstar were walking in the area

Lydia at look awkward at first but then she got the hang off it

Mike : alright give a evil smile

Lydia did and she picture doing something bad

Mike : perfect

Lydia gave a innocent smile

Mike : your natural

Lydia put hand on her black hair and look at the camera

Her eyes sparkle and Mike was impressed

Mike : Alright Lydia i need you look powerful

AJ watch as everyone turn to look at Lydia

She was having fun

Mike : We are done ..

Lydia : Can i see the pictures ?

Mike : Later before we upload them but i forget you can take pictures with Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn walk next to her

They haven't talk at all since Kaitlyn kick her out

Lydia try to act like nothing happen

Mike : Kaitlyn smiled and lose the tension on your face

Kaitlyn listen and took the picture with Lydia

As there best friend

After a few shots there done

Kailtyn walk with saying anything

As Lydia thank mike

Mike : you welcome but I'm barely getting start

Randy walk between Mike and Lydia

Randy : Can i get this over with ?

Mike : Sure

Randy : alright and he took his shirt off

Lydia was sitting down listing to her ipod

She like being outside

Plus it was sunny

Randy noticed she was not paying attention to him

Mike: Allright randy here we go

Randy did the same pose

The serious one , evil look , and the viper one

He was on the ground

Lydia look at him and smiled at him

Randy smiled at her back

Mike : Randy we need to look more evil

Randy : yeah sorry( shook his head)

Lydia look away and didn't look at him until photo shoot was over

She walk away after a few minutes

Mike : Want to see them?

Randy : No but can i see the picture she took ?

Mike : Who?

Randy : Lydia

Mike : sure here you go

Randy look at them

Mike : she is natural but i see her a heel not a babyface

Randy : thanks man ( put his hands on mike shoulder)

He wonder where Lydia went to but it wasn't long until he figure out

She was practicing her match for tonight

Cena : Lydia makes the bellas look bad

Randy : your talking bad about your girl

Cena : I'm being honest .I might date one of them but there not athlete .

Randy : Cena your horrible

Cena: you heard your wrestling Seth tonight

Randy : no but thanks

After a few minutes Lydia ,Kaitlyn , and Bella twins reversal there match

They were about to step out the ring

Seth : Hey sunshine

Kaitlyn ignore him as she walk out the ring

Lydia : Hi seth

Seth hug her

Lydia : Can you teach how do new moves?

Seth : sure but you want practice with me

Lydia : no one else will .I ask the girls but they ignore me

Seth : Fine

Randy watch as Lydia was in headlock with Seth

Seth : alright ( push her to the ropes )

Lydia ran the ropes and clothesline him

Seth : Okay good now look what your going to do next?

Lydia : i would stomp you but i have to a baby face

Seth : True but you can still be tough

Randy : (got in the ring ) I thought you were wrestling with me

Seth : I'm but she want run some spots

Lydia : You can have him back when I'm done with him

Seth : I feel used

Lydia : Poor you .

Randy : Don't you one of the girls she run the spot with ?

Seth : The girls are giving her a hard time

Randy : There just testing you

Lydia : thanks

**Showtime in  
**

The Bella twins came out first

Lydia song played

The last diva who had a rock song Lita

Kaitlyn walk down the ramp with Lydia

Both wearing Black and White outfit

Kaitlyn and Lydia spear The bellas twins

They control most of the match

They even stop Bella for twin magic

The match was good until

Brie drop Lydia on her head

Lydia hear her head bounce on the mat

She look up and somehow she tagged kailtyn

Kaitlyn try to go her aid after the match

Lydia walk in back slowly

Fit Finlay : Are you okay?

Lydia : yeah just my head hurts

Fit Finlay : let's get you check out

Lydia got look by a doctor

Doctor: she land almost on her neck

Fit Finlay : Just stay here they will watch

Lydia head was spinning

Randy did his match with Seth

He won with his _Rko_

Randy and Seth were backstage when they heard people talking

I think Lydia is hurt

Brie made her land almost on her neck

Randy : What the hell?

Seth : Damn poor Lydia

Randy want to check on her

Seth : I had to tell roman

Randy: Why roman ?

Seth : There like best friend

Randy : you check on her first and then tell roman

Seth : true

He walk next to Seth

As they walk into where they had Lydia

Seth : oh is bad

Doctor : yeah she had concussion

Randy had several and he felt bad for her

Doctor: She wouldn't wrestle tomorrow

Seth : Have you told her ?

Doctor :No she out of it

**Hospital Room**

Last thing she remember was being backstage at raw

How did she get to her room ?

She try to get up from her bed but it was spinning

Lydia heard someone come in her room

_Morning sunshine_

Lydia : Your here ?

Seth : yeah you scared all of us

Lydia : What happen?

Seth : you suffer a concussion

Lydia :oh

Seth : called me if you need anything

As Seth left

Lydia thought he was back but no it was Randy

Lydia : hey

Randy : How are you feeling?

Lydia : fine

Randy : that's the sport

Lydia smiled

Randy : Is seth here ?

Lydia : Noo

Randy : I just saw him

Lydia : He left

Randy : You have a lot of friends

Lydia : right ? I have four if you count Natalya

Randy : You mean five with me

Lydia : I counted you

Randy : you get check out like two hours .Who is driving you home?

Lydia : I will take a taxi

Randy : Seth told me he would pick u up

Lydia : I don't want to caused him problems with Kaitlyn

Randy: Oh is that what happen in the ring?

Lydia : No seth is my friend .I met him when i was doing the indies .Kaitlyn act strange since i was smack down .

Randy : Do you know why?

Lydia : No

Randy : Maybe she thinks your interest in Seth .

Lydia : He is like a brother to me

A Nurse came _in if your ready to check out you can_

Lydia : Thank you

She sing some papers and they let go

Randy waited for her outside

Lydia was wearing blue jeans with sneakers and white baggy shirt

Randy : how are you feeling?

Lydia : Dizzy

Randy : Walk closed to me .I hope you don't passed out on me

Lydia : i'm okay

As she got in the car with Randy

She kept dozing off until car stop moving

Lydia : Where are we ?

Randy : My house

Lydia : What?

Randy : Yeah i wasn't dropping you off in a hotel

Lydia : your being nice to me

Randy : Hopefully you do the same to me

Lydia :(got of his car) my house back home is half the size of this

Randy : Oh this house smaller compare the house i own before

Lydia : Don't bragged

Randy walk inside the house

He was glad it was clean

Lydia sat on his sofa

Randy : want anything to eat ?

Lydia : No just i want a pillow

Randy sat next to her and without thinking she laid down next to him

Randy smiled and touch her hair

Lydia : Thank you randy

His phone ring and it was Seth

Randy : Hey

Seth : The nurse told me Lydia check out

Randy : yeah i drop her off .

Seth : Is she fine ?

Randy : yeah she probably sleeping

Lydia look up at randy

Seth : Thanks man

Randy : You welcome ( put his phone down)

Lydia : Can i ask where is my luggage ?

Randy : in the truck

Lydia : I owe you big time ( she got up next to his shoulder)

Randy thought make the moved

He pulled her closer and hug her

Randy kissed on the forehead

Lydia let him

For once she didn't fight him

She felt safe in his arms


	5. Chapter 5 : Lovers

Randy got used of Lyda's Company  
It had been three days

They watch movies and she played video game with him

Lydia : So much for resting  
Randy : this is what I do on my off time

Lydia : Great  
Randy :_ Are you feeling better?_  
Lydia : yes my head is not spinning or I'm not seeing dots  
Randy: I'm great nurse  
Lydia : yes not a great driver  
Randy smiled at him and she touch his face

Lydia : (look down at Randy tattoo)

Randy: Yes

Lydia : that is sweet

Randy: yes it's the only tattoo that has color

Lydia : Are you going to get more tattoo?

Randy : Not yet

Lydia watched him careful

Randy : What to take a tour of the house?

Lydia : Sure

Randy show her four bedroom house

Lydia : So you have three spare rooms ?

Randy : Yes sometimes my dad comes to visit

Lydia : So Alanna doesn't have a room ?

Randy : Yes its connect to my room ..

Lydia had a very innocent look

Randy : Want to see the main bedroom?

Lydia : _Where the magic happens?_

Randy : I'm not magician ( walk slowly to his room )

Lydia : You never seen Mtv Cribs

Randy : yes I have (open the door )

He had a Dark Brown head-board with King size Bed with a plasma tv

Lydia : your room is nice but it feels empty

Randy : I barely spend time here

Lydia walk in and thought dirty for a few seconds

Randy was trying to read her face

Lydia : yes ?

Randy : What are you thinking ?

Lydia : nothing

Randy : Okay

Lydia : Do you even clothes in your closet?

Randy : Yes A lot

Lydia : Just wondering ..( walk out his room)

Randy : Where are you going ?

Lydia : Do you have a pool ?

Randy : yes it's the other side of house

Lydia: Want to go for a swim?

Randy : sure let me change

He put black basket boy short and waited for Lydia to change

She came out a towel wrap

Randy : Let's go

She follow him and watch as he got

Lydia took her towel off and was in purple two piece suit

Randy try not look at her

He licked his lips as Lydia dive in

Randy : the water is not cold at all

Lydia : no not all

Randy was trying to control his hormones

Lydia : What is your dirty mind thinking?

Randy : Nothing

Lydia got closer to him

Randy lips are closed to Lydia

She pulled away

Randy follow her

Without thinking he kissed her

Lydia kissed randy back very tenderly

Randy loved her cherry lips

As they pulled away both look at each other

Randy look at her eyes and Lydia look at his

She grab his hand and both got out of the pool

Randy gentle push against the wall

Lydia gasped and Randy smiled

Randy kissed Lydia and slowly down her neck

Randy want to rip her swim suit

Lydia moan and Randy smiled as he kissed her collar-bone

Lydia thought it was better than what he thought

He was good with his mouth

As his wet mouth travel down his body

Lydia pushed him away with a smirk

As she walk away from him Randy smiled

as she unhook her top off

Randy follow her in the hallway

Her hair was down and cover her boobs

Randy catch up to her

He grab from behind and whisper in Lydia's ear_ My room is this way_

He pulled to her door

Lydia smiled as his hand were tightly holding her

As they reach his room

Randy and Lydia were kissing passionately

He spend no time taking her bottom off

Randy wanted to touch her body

Lydia turn around and went straight for his short

Randy had smirk on her face as her hands were touching him

Lydia tease him and as was going to touch his erect penis

Instead she would touch his buff chest

Randy kissed her and took to his bed

Lydia watch as he took his short off

Lydia bite her lip as randy went top off her

He kissed her more and this time he add tongue

Lydia moan and she pulled away

Lydia kissed his neck

Randy moan and look into her eyes

Lydia watched as randy start kissing all her curves

Randy put his mouth on her nipples

She moaned and arch he rback

Randy kissed her stomach and look at her

and went back to kiss her

Randy stop for a few seconds

Lydia had a frown on her face

Randy was looking a for a condom on his bed table

There it was a closed condom box in the top drawers

Randy put the condom on and went back to kissing her

Lydia kissed him passionately as her hands touch his face

As Randy want to tease her

He made his penis touch her clit

She moved her hips and Randy soon put his penis inside of her

Randy moaned very loudly

Lydia look at him as her eyes wide open

He start to moving slowly in and out of her

Lydia moan as he was touching all right spots

Randy was moaning right next to her neck

Lydia was touching his tone tan back

As Randy pulled away from her and was touching her ankle

He pick her up and Lydia wrap her arms on his neck

Without saying anything Randy Lower her body

He Inserted his penis inside of her

Lydia look into his eyes

Both were in lust with each other

Randy loved she grabbing to his neck tightly

Both were loving each other bodies

As Lydia went up and down on his penis

Both were moaning and heavy breathing

Lydia had never felt like this before

Never this good

Randy look at her as she start to whimper

She whisper_ please don't stop _

_Randy respond not anything soon _

As she felt her body almost give up on her

Randy want her to be in control

Randy laid on the bed and Lydia start riding him

As she arch her back and he put his mouth on her nipples again

Lydia pushed him back on the bed

Randy smiled as Lydia moved her hips

He though_t she fucking perfect_

As he moved his hands up and down her upper body

Randy knew any time he was going to cum

Before his body react

She start riding him faster than before

Randy was about to lose it

Lydia start breathing and moaning heavier than before

Randy was holding her hands as she start to orgasm

He pulled to her chest and kissed her forehead

Lydia :(look at him ) I'm not done with you

Randy smiled as she kissed him roughly

Lydia touch his balls gently as she moved her hips in circles

Randy start to orgasm like crazy

Lydia got top off him and laid next to him

Randy look at her and she was running her hands threw her hair

Both were trying to catch her breath

Randy got up and went to clean himself

Lydia still haven't cover when she felt randy hands back on her body

She jump and Randy start cleaning her

Lydia loved that he is very attentive

Randy : Want to cuddle?

Lydia : you like to cuddle

Randy : no

Lydia : then why cuddle with me

Randy : your different

Lydia went to on his chest

Randy : Lydia I hope this is for more than a one night stand

Lydia : No not all since i do this all the time

Randy : I know i heard

Lydia gave a mean face

Randy : _I'm joking_

He kissed her on the forehead

Randy open his eyes and he was alone in his bed  
He look for Lydia and she was gone

Randy : _Where did she go ?_  
As he was looking for like a lost puppy

**She used him**

Randy thought How could she ?

As he start feeling heartbroken

He realize he was dreaming  
Randy green eyes wide and He calm down when he heard water running  
_Oh Lydia was taking a shower_

As he wrap himself in a towel  
He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth

As Randy was washing his face  
He saw Lydia in the counter of his eye  
She hug him from behind

Randy : I was just going to join you  
Lydia : you took to long  
Randy turn around and had a smirk on his face  
Lydia : you take everything so sexual  
Randy _: yes ? No ?_  
Lydia : What is it?  
Randy : No but your wrap in a towel

Lydia : not anymore ( she drop the towel on the floor)

Randy : your going to regret doing that  
Lydia : _Really?_  
Randy kissed her and pick her up  
He laid Lydia down on his bed

Lydia laughed as Randy kiss her neck  
This time he kissed her body for slowly and passionate  
Lydia was moaning as Randy open her legs wider  
He kissed her thigh and slowly work his way up

Randy look at before Licking her inner lips  
Lydia try to closed her legs but Randy stop her  
Randy Lick her Clit  
Lydia let a loud moan as she touch the back of his head  
Randy inserted two fingers inside of her while licking her clit  
Lydia was breathing hard and she grab Randy's hands  
Lydia put them two her boobs  
Randy was massage her boobs while going down on her

Lydia was moaning and breathing in speed she couldn't believe  
As she felt she was taking more pleasure then she could take  
Lydia moved her body away from Randy  
_Randy pulled her closer_  
He look up and said _I can't get enough of you_  
Lydia smiled at him and used her feet to moved away  
Randy pulled grab her waist and this time  
Lydia look at him as he kept teasing her  
Randy would act like he was going to lick her clit  
Lydia moved her hips and Randy moved away  
As she going to whined  
Randy sucked on her clit and touch her gspot with his fingers  
Lydia couldn't Bellevue what his tongue was doing  
She was feeling something electric touching all her body  
Randy had smirk on his face  
As Lydia start squirting

He watch her carefully until Lydia recover

Randy : I think my job is done

_he laid next to him_  
Lydia : _for now you are ._  
She now on top him  
Lydia kissed and she felt her own taste  
She loved everything randy did  
He was touching her with his warm hands  
Lydia moved his hands  
Randy : What's wrong ?  
Lydia raised her eyebrows and grab his hands  
She tried to pin him as she kissed his chest  
Lydia lick his neck

Randy was loving it as she kissed his upper body  
As look she at him and his erect penis  
Randy : You don't have to if you don't want  
Lydia :_ Let me try to please you the way you do for me_  
Randy : It's okay Lydia there other things you do for me  
Lydia : well let me do this for you  
Randy watch as she lick his penis and suddenly put on her mouth  
Lydia try to act like she knew what she was doing  
She used her hands and mouth  
Randy felt his eyes were going to rolled on the back on his head  
He moaned Lydia name  
She kept going until Randy was begging her not to stop

Randy felt he was going to cum  
Randy :_ Baby I'm going to ..._  
Lydia kept sucking and the last thing he want to do was to cum in her mouth  
He gently push her off  
Randy came on her stomach  
Lydia is amazed how much cum was on her stomach

Randy clean her up with wet towel  
Lydia : How did I do ?  
Randy : Wonderful ...( heavy breathing )  
Lydia want to cuddle with Randy  
As they going his phone ring

Randy look at his phone and he seem upset  
Lydia : I will leave you alone  
Randy : It's fine stay  
He picked his phone and start talking  
Randy became really cold and harsh

Lydia stood up and grab her swimsuit for yesterday  
Randy is annoyed  
His ex-wife called him  
He try to be civil to her

As he hang up  
He got from his bed  
Randy : Lydia ?  
As he walk into the kitchen  
Lydia is dress in a bath robe cooking eggs and bacon  
Randy : sorry i don't have a lot of food in my refrigerator  
Lydia : How much more food do you want ?  
Randy : I like eating a lot meat  
Lydia : I noticed

Randy went behind her and kissed on the cheek  
Lydia : you okay ?  
Randy : _yes fine_  
Lydia : you seem upset on the phone  
Randy : it was ex wife who called me and she being a bitch  
Lydia : Don't say that she mother of child  
Randy : Fine she is witch .Want coffee?  
Lydia : sure  
They drank from different cups and ate same plate  
Randy : Look Lydia I had a dark side  
Lydia : Don't we all  
Randy :Yes but I'm asshole and I know it .  
Lydia : That is not excused randy  
Randy : is not but I'm better person now in 30's  
Lydia : Can't wait for your forty  
Randy : No that means you will be barely 31  
Lydia : I know  
Randy (try not make eye contact)  
Lydia : Yes  
Randy : _Your leaving soon_  
Lydia : Yes but I will see you again  
Randy :_ your leaving for a day_  
Lydia : Spend time with your daughter while I'm Tampa  
Randy : I will but I'm going to miss you  
He gently touch his face)  
Randy: Don't be sacred to get back in the ring  
Lydia : I Won't

**Tampa**

When she arrived to Tampa

Lydia went straight to Training

Fit Finlay : _Glad to had you back since now you healthy_

Lydia : I missed the ring

Fit Finlay: We are going light today .

Lydia : If you say so

Fit Finlay work with her on Lydia's craft

Fit Finlay : Not bad

Lydia finished her work with Sara Del Rey

Sara : Just like old times

Lydia : only you're not beating up

Sara laughed and hug her

As they finished Training Seth walked in

Lydia : Colby !

Seth : You haven't called me that in ages .How are you holding up?

Lydia : Good

Seth : I was trying to reach you .Where have you been?

Lydia : I went to Atlanta to my parents

Seth : How are they?

Lydia : Good they worried about me

Seth : You will be fine .

Lydia hugged him before leaving

**RAW**

She did crossed fit classed with Seth

Lydia loved it the workout

As she arrived to area

AJ and her walk together

Before going to locker room

Brie pulled to the side

Brie : Can we talk?

Lydia : Sure

Brie : I'm sorry what happen last Monday right raw

Lydia : It was a mistake

Brie : Thank you understanding .

This time Lydia saw through Brie lies

Lydia got dress for her match

Lydia got outfit and this time

She pulled a new outfit Silver Edgy top open on the sides with Black pants

She was wearing her wrestling boots

Lydia hair was silk back in high ponytail

**Backstage Segment**

Bella walking down the ramp

Brie : So much for Kaitlyn new friend

Nikki : What's her name ?

Brie : hmm

Nikki : Oh yeah Lydia

Brie : I hope you're at home watching us

Nikki : Who will look out for Kaitlyn ?

Bella twins act highly amused

Until Lydia music hit

The act shocked and the crowd was interested

Until No one Came out

Bella Twins: We fool you ! (laughing with each other)

The Crowd boo until they got quiet

Lydia was behind them Her arms crossed

Nikki turn around and saw Lydia

Lydia grab both of their heads made them collide

Brie fell on the ground While Lydia grab Nikki hair tightly

Nikki ran out the in saw her sister in pain

Lydia gave a cold stare at Nikki

While she did Float over DDT on Brie

She grab the microphone

Lydia : Look what I did to your precious little sister _.Did you really think I would stay at home resting ?_

Nikki was breathing hard

Lydia : Your scared now but _sweetheart I'm barely getting started ._

Raw went to commercial break

As raw came on the air

They show Kaitlyn smiling as she saw the replay what Lydia did to Brie

Matt Stricker : Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn : Yes

Matt Stricker : What do you have say about what Lydia did ?

Kaitlyn : I think she said all .The bellas are used to push , hurt people around them . Not anymore

Randy watch the segment as he getting ready for his match

Cena : Are you okay?

Randy : Yes why ?

Cena : Your not as grumpy as before

Randy : I thought that was a good thing

Cena : Yes but who is it ?

Randy : Nobody I'm just back to my old self

Cena : You never have been like since I know you

Randy : _Changes are good John ._

Cena : I know but for how long ?

Randy finished stretching and was gorilla position

His match went alright

It was against Dean

As He walk back after his match all sweating

He wanted to see Lydia

Where was she ?

As he Was backstage

Randy saw Lydia talking to Seth like ten feet away

She was standing on top of stairs and Seth was sitting

He could hear them talking and laughing

Lydia look up and smiled at Randy

Randy start walking toward them

Someone pulled him side

Randy : Yes Derek

Derek was the guy that got Randy easy Woman waiting for him

Derek : I got something for you

Randy : Not tonight

Derek : Alright

Lydia could read he was uncomfortable

Seth : Your back all Healthy

Lydia _: Yes you better watch out_

Seth : You seem very happy

Lydia : I'm things are looking up

Seth : (smiled ) Can I ask something ?

Lydia : sure

Seth : What happen between you and roman?

Lydia : Nothing

Seth : I know it's not my business but you and roman were closed friends

Lydia : We were but he has been distant .

Seth : Don't worry Lydia .He is just been Roman

Lydia : _that helps_

Randy touch Seth shoulder

Seth : Hey

Randy: How are you doing ?

Seth : Good and you ?

Randy : Wonderful ( look at Lydia for a second ) Dean and I just stole the show

Seth : We will see about that

Lydia smiled

Randy : _Lydia Welcome back_

Lydia : Thanks

She stood up and walk between Randy and Seth

Seth didn't notice

Randy touch her hand for a few seconds as she walk past him

Seth watch as Lydia walk away

Randy : She is your girl ?

Seth : No she long time friend

Randy : You should hook me up

Seth :(laughed )_ I would but it's Lydia choice_

Randy : Fair enough

Seth : Randy treated Lydia respect

Randy : I always do

Seth : Sure you do .

Randy arrived at the his room

He couldn't waited for Lydia to arrive


	6. Chapter 6: Show me

As door open

Randy had the biggest smile on his face

Lydia ran to him and hug him

Randy hug her tightly

Lydia : I miss you

Randy : So have i

Lydia pulled away and Randy was holding her hands

Randy : So how was Tampa?

Lydia : Fine only one small thing missing

Randy : A Small thing?

Lydia : Yeah

Randy: What is it ?

Lydia : If I tell you . You won't tell anyone

Randy :_ I can keep a secret_

Lydia try to get some distance from Randy

He pulled her closure to him

Lydia giggle and touch his lips met

Randy : I'm guessing it's me

Lydia :_No why would it be you ?_

Randy : (laughed )** Are we playing games now ?**

Lydia : Maybe Don't assume it makes ass out of you and me

Randy : _You had for a second_

Lydia : Only for a second (she raise her eyebrows)

Randy kissed her and pick her up

Lydia wrap her legs on his waist

They kissed very tenderly until randy drop on her the bed

He fell on top off her

Lydia : _Be gentle_

Randy : sorry I forget who I'm deal with

Lydia : You better not ever forget

Randy: Nope Never

They kissed once again and Randy pulled away and look at her eyes

Lydia : Yes

Randy : We have to wake tomorrow at 5

Lydia :_ I know( sad tone of voice )_

Randy : _Let's crashed for tonight_

Lydia : Okay

Randy got top off her

Lydia watched as Randy unbutton his pants

Randy take off his black shirt and pants off

Lydia took her bra and shirt off

She was under the covers

Randy threw her a tank top from her luggage

Lydia put he head on the her pillow

As Randy laid next to her

Randy :_ Your not tired?_

Lydia : I'm ( she laid her head on his chest and hug him )

Randy : Goodnight ( he kissed on the forehead)

Randy woke up three hours later

Lydia was sleeping

_He couldn't go to sleep_

As he got out the bed and went to the bathroom

_Why couldn't he go to sleep?_

As he walk into the room

He saw Lydia phone on the table

He look at her phone and click on it

Lydia had no password on it

Randy went threw her pictures

He saw lots of pictures of paintings ,clothes ,dogs ,drawing , and with friends

Randy felt guilty and Lydia was waking up

He put the phone down

Lydia open her eyes and saw randy standing up

Lydia : your up ?

Randy : Yes i can't sleep

Lydia :_ Come to bed_

He sat down on the bed

Lydia : What's bothering you ?

Randy :_ What are we ?_

Lydia : _What do you want us to be?_

Randy : Hmm

Lydia : take your time

Randy : What?

Lydia : _randy i like your company but I'm not going to pressure you into been my boyfriend_

Randy : So you don't want to be my girlfriend?

Lydia : Do you this normally ?

Randy : Do what normally ?

Lydia : _having this talk at 310 am_

Randy was putting his walls uo

Lydia : I didn't mean to hurt your feels

Randy : You did .I was thinking _I want to be serious with you_

Lydia :( had a very innocent smile on her face)

Randy : _So Do you want to be my girlfriend?_

Lydia touch his face and said yes

Randy smiled

Lydia got on top on him

Randy : I thought you were tired

Lydia : yes but you woke me up

Randy : sorry ( he kissed her very tenderly)

Lydia respond back but she bite his lip

Randy did the same with her lips

They kissed for several minutes

Both touching each other bodies

Until Randy took her white tank top off

Lydia let him kiss and lick her neck

She moaned as his lips touch her collar bone

Randy look at her eyes and Lydia kissed him

This time she pulled his hair

Randy : We are pulling hair now

Lydia : You act like you don't like it

Randy : I do but it's the other way around

Lydia : _Too bad_

Randy put his right hand on wet panties

Lydia moaned as his thumb was touching her clit

She return the favor by touching the outside of his penis

From his black boxer

Randy moaned and Lydia bite her lip

Lydia :_ That is all mine?_

Randy : If you want to

Lydia : I want you not hold back ( she took his boxer off )

Randy : not all ( he pushed her off him)

He used his mouth to take her soaking wet panties

Randy kissed her stomach all the way to her lips

Until He flip her over

She on all fours

Randy was teasing her

He would make his penis touch her clit

Lydia moaned more loudly this time

She whisper to him sorry to ruin the moment but your forgetting one thing

Randy : crap i almost forget

She waited for him as he look at While touching his penis with the condom

Randy didn't wasted anything enter her and he moaned like never before

Lydia was so freaking tight

He start thrusting fast at first but then he slow down

As Lydia was going to make him cum early

He kissed her back and

Lydia arch her back and Randy then kissed her lips

Randy pulled her hair tenderly as she touch her clit

He let go off her hair and went back thrusting Harder

Lydia start to cum

Randy was not going to stop anytime soon

He felt soo good

Lydia was moaning as Randy was grunting

All his body soreness went away for a few seconds

Randy couldn't hold on and he start to cum

Lydia look at him as he was releasing himself

Lydia cover her mouth as she start to orgasm

She knew she didn't want to be loud

Randy clean himself up and kissed where his hands were mark on her waist

Lydia was breathing hard

Randy : sorry i got carried away

Lydia :_ No you were Perfect_

Randy : you have no idea how good you are

Lydia : only you say that

Randy : Your making feel like I haven't felt in while

He knew this relationship was more than sex

Lydia felt sleep as Randy took hair off her face

She woke up to alarm ringing

Both rushing to take a shower

Randy : this was a bad idea

Lydia : Yes it was

Randy : You expected me to not to touch you while your next to me all wet

Lydia : Yes

Randy : You don't know me at all

His hands went straight to her boobs

Lydia : We had to get dress

Randy : Not yet ..

Lydia open her legs as Randy kissed all her body

His tongue did wonders

Lydia knew they were going to late

They were not leaving this shower anytime soon

**Driving **

Randy : We are not going to be that late

Lydia : Not at all

They were stuck in 8am traffic jam

Randy was becoming irritated

He look at Lydia

She was calm

Randy : How are you so calm ?

Lydia : I'm not but being mad doesn't help

Randy : true

Lydia touch his face  
Randy : you don't like my beard  
Lydia : yes and no  
Randy : is it either yes or no?  
Lydia : Part me like you beard because it fits you but the other part makes you look old  
Randy : I'm 33  
Lydia : Baby Your like wine  
Randy : (laughed ) Thanks

As Lydia look at the window

Randy couldn't help to look at her breast

Lydia : My eyes are up here

Randy : _Your beautiful eyes_

Lydia look down as his crotch

Randy mocked her _my eyes are up here_

Lydia look at his eyes and bite her lip

Randy had evil look on his face

Lydia : _Your so easy to mess with_

Randy : Your mean

Lydia : I'm more than what is between my legs

Randy : I know

Lydia : Good ..

Randy : Now i know where your heel character comes from

Lydia smiled at him and kiss Randy cheek

Cars start moving ...

From the last three days

Lydia spent every other day with Randy

As this time He spent there two days off in her apartment

Lydia was setting down reading Cosmo when Randy came out from her room freshly shower

He was dress up

Randy : NO I Said No

Lydia look up and saw Randy on the phone

He was highly upset

Randy : Why do you do this all the time ?

As far as Lydia could hear he was talking what he thought was his ex wife

Randy hang up his phone and look at Lydia

He had a serious face

Lydia : (put her magazine down ) Are you okay ?

Randy : No !

Lydia : Want to talk about it ?

He sat down next to her

Randy : No

Lydia gently touch his face

Randy : I don't mean to take out on you but she pushes my limits

Lydia : I understand

Randy : You have a crazy ex

Lydia : No I haven't been in many relationships

Randy : Really?

Lydia : Yes

Randy : Lydia I can't figure you out

Lydia : That's good

Randy: You were reading this ?( he was holding magazine )

Lydia : I was bored because you took to long to get ready

Randy : Longer than you ?

Lydia : Yes twice as much

Randy smiled and was holding her hand

Lydia : Ready to go ?

Randy : Yes

Randy had a special dinner for her

As they got to restaurateur

Randy open the door

Lydia special

He was being a gentleman

As they sat down

Lydia drank wine as Randy stare at her carefuly

Lydia : Yes

Randy : you look beautiful

She was wearing a Dark blue dress with Black Heels

Lydia : Thank you and you don't look too bad

Randy :Will you ever give a me compliment without trying to insulting me?

Lydia : It was compliment .Why do you always think I'm trying to insult you ?

Randy : It's a habit

Randy told her stories how he was bully as teenager

Lydia listen and He saw her concern face

Randy that was a first

Lydia felt genuine

Randy : You don't know how happy you make me feel

Lydia smiled and gently kiss him on the cheek

This was a perfect night

After eating a wonderful Italian Dinner and driving for sometime

Randy cover Lydia eyes

Lydia : Where are you taking me ?

Randy : Be patient

Lydia : Okay

Randy : Take your heels off

Lydia : Okay?

Randy : Walk with me

Lydia : I'm going to fall I'm Clumsy

Randy pick her up and when he drop on the floor

Lydia realize they were in the beach

Randy had a smirk on his face as they were the only two there

Lydia : Let's get in the water

Randy : No

Lydia : Yes

Randy shook his hand

Lydia act like she was going to kiss him

As Randy and Lydia were going to kiss

She ran away from to get in the water

Randy watch as Lydia was getting in

Lydia act like randy was not their

She was swimming

Randy : I just wait here

Lydia : if you want to

As the waves came crashing he saw her dress was on the shore

Randy : Your such a tease

Lydia ignore him as the water was perfect

Randy got undressed and jump in

He felt the water was a little cold

Lydia : What's Wrong ?

Randy : Nothing

Lydia : Are you sure ?

Randy : Yes

Lydia : You're a bad liar

Randy : Your calling me a liar

Lydia : Yes i know the water is cold but you won't admit it

Randy : It's not cold at all

Lydia swim closed to him

Randy pulled her closed

Her hand were around his neck

As Randy was going to kiss her

Lydia shook her head

Randy : Your playing hard to get

Lydia : No just admit it

Randy : Fine the water is cold

Lydia smiled and kiss him very passionately

As their lips both realize they both cold

Randy was holding her tightly

As they kissed for a few minutes

Randy couldn't help to moan as Lydia and his tongue met

Lydia : Let's go home

Randy : Okay

Both pick up their clothes and walked naked to the car as they were touching each other bodies

Randy couldn't drive fast up to Lydia apartment

They were glad it was three in the morning

When Randy park Lydia Car

Lydia jump on him

Randy : Let's go inside

Lydia : What for ?

Randy was now kissing her neck

Lydia was moaning she felt his wet cold mouth kissing her

Randy was being gentle at first

Then he start to nibble

Lydia_ I want you inside of me now_

Randy couldn't help to laughed

He noticed every time Lydia and him got intimate

She was blunt of what she want

Lydia moved a little away from randy

Randy whined and Lydia had a smirk on her face

As she push her boobs right in Randy face

Randy start to kiss them and suck at them

Lydia moan and without saying anything

She grab Randy penis and guide it inside of her

Randy moan as she felt so warm

Lydia start moving her hips

Randy was loving this

He knew at any time they could get caught

Plus her body was so perfect

Randy bite her lip as they were kissing

Both moaning and holding hands

Randy didn't want this to end

Lydia push the car seat back and down

Lydia was touching his chest before reaching his neck

Randy moaned as her hips and hands did wonder

Randy had slept with kinda of Woman but nothing match up to Lydia

Lydia closed her eyes and her body was feeling that wonderful feeling she got used to

Randy would always make orgasm like never before

As him felt her walls spamming

Randy let a loud moan that even her kiss couldn't hide it

As Lydia felt fireworks

Randy let a loud grunt

He couldn't help it

Randy came inside of her

Lydia smiled at him and whisper in his ear Let's the fun continue

As the reach her apartment and clean them self up

Randy was glad they were inside with light on

He could see all off her

Lydia watch as Randy eyes read lust

Lydia : What do you want to do me ?

Randy : A lot of things

Lydia : Like what ?

Randy moan as she holding his penis in her hand

Randy : A rather show you

Lydia had smirk on her face as he got hard once again faster than before

Randy grab her tightly around he waist

He kissed her lower back on her neck and then roughly bite her shoulder

Lydia moaned

Randy : That's what i like to hear

Lydia moan as his right hand was touching her inner lips and her clit slightly

Randy : baby go on all fours

Now they were in the hallway

Lydia did as Randy told her

Randy kneel behind her

Lydia waited and Randy was teasing her

Lydia moan as his penis was touching her clit

As she expected Randy to go inside of her

Randy smack her butt hard

Lydia whimper

Randy did it again but harder

Lydia put her head down

Randy did a few more time

She felt the sting and probably mark off his hands

Randy roughly guide himself inside of her

He moaned as his right hand was scratching her waist

and while Left hand was cup to her breast

Lydia loved all the force Randy was using

Randy switch hands and continue increasing his speed

Lydia pulled her head up and Randy was kissing her lower back until

He pulled her hair

Lydia whimper and Randy kissed her

As he pulled away from the kiss

Randy Orgasm and Lydia moved her hips in circles

Randy eyes almost rolled back

Lydia felt as he pull out and instead laying down

Randy mouth went straight to her clit

Lydia toes start to curl as Randy suck on her clit

As she was seeing stars

Randy watch as she squirt

Both out breath head to her bed


	7. Chapter 7 : If you seek amy

As door open

Randy had the biggest smile on his face

Lydia ran to him and hug him

Randy hug her tightly

Lydia : I miss you

Randy : So have i

Lydia pulled away and Randy was holding her hands

Randy : So how was Tampa?

Lydia : Fine only one small thing missing

Randy : A Small thing?

Lydia : Yeah

Randy: What is it ?

Lydia : If I tell you . You won't tell anyone

Randy :_ I can keep a secret_

Lydia try to get some distance from Randy

He pulled her closure to him

Lydia giggle and touch his lips met

Randy : I'm guessing it's me

Lydia :_No why would it be you ?_

Randy : (laughed )** Are we playing games now ?**

Lydia : Maybe Don't assume it makes ass out of you and me

Randy : _You had for a second_

Lydia : Only for a second (she raise her eyebrows)

Randy kissed her and pick her up

Lydia wrap her legs on his waist

They kissed very tenderly until randy drop on her the bed

He fell on top off her

Lydia : _Be gentle_

Randy : sorry I forget who I'm deal with

Lydia : You better not ever forget

Randy: Nope Never

They kissed once again and Randy pulled away and look at her eyes

Lydia : Yes

Randy : We have to wake tomorrow at 5

Lydia :_ I know( sad tone of voice )_

Randy : _Let's crashed for tonight_

Lydia : Okay

Randy got top off her

Lydia watched as Randy unbutton his pants

Randy take off his black shirt and pants off

Lydia took her bra and shirt off

She was under the covers

Randy threw her a tank top from her luggage

Lydia put he head on the her pillow

As Randy laid next to her

Randy :_ Your not tired?_

Lydia : I'm ( she laid her head on his chest and hug him )

Randy : Goodnight ( he kissed on the forehead)

Randy woke up three hours later

Lydia was sleeping

_He couldn't go to sleep_

As he got out the bed and went to the bathroom

_Why couldn't he go to sleep?_

As he walk into the room

He saw Lydia phone on the table

He look at her phone and click on it

Lydia had no password on it

Randy went threw her pictures

He saw lots of pictures of paintings ,clothes ,dogs ,drawing , and with friends

Randy felt guilty and Lydia was waking up

He put the phone down

Lydia open her eyes and saw randy standing up

Lydia : your up ?

Randy : Yes i can't sleep

Lydia :_ Come to bed_

He sat down on the bed

Lydia : What's bothering you ?

Randy :_ What are we ?_

Lydia : _What do you want us to be?_

Randy : Hmm

Lydia : take your time

Randy : What?

Lydia : _randy i like your company but I'm not going to pressure you into been my boyfriend_

Randy : So you don't want to be my girlfriend?

Lydia : Do you this normally ?

Randy : Do what normally ?

Lydia : _having this talk at 310 am_

Randy was putting his walls up

Lydia : I didn't mean to hurt your feels

Randy : You did .I was thinking _I want to be serious with you_

Lydia :( had a very innocent smile on her face)

Randy : _So Do you want to be my girlfriend?_

Lydia touch his face and said yes

Randy smiled

Lydia got on top on him

Randy : I thought you were tired

Lydia : yes but you woke me up

Randy : sorry ( he kissed her very tenderly)

Lydia respond back but she bite his lip

Randy did the same with her lips

They kissed for several minutes

Both touching each other bodies

Until Randy took her white tank top off

Lydia let him kiss and lick her neck

She moaned as his lips touch her collar-bone

Randy look at her eyes and Lydia kissed him

This time she pulled his hair

Randy : We are pulling hair now

Lydia : You act like you don't like it

Randy : I do but it's the other way around

Lydia : _Too bad_

Randy put his right hand on wet panties

Lydia moaned as his thumb was touching her clit

She return the favor by touching the outside of his penis

From his black boxer

Randy moaned and Lydia bite her lip

Lydia :_ That is all mine?_

Randy : If you want to

Lydia : I want you not hold back ( she took his boxer off )

Randy : not all ( he pushed her off him)

He used his mouth to take her soaking wet panties

Randy kissed her stomach all the way to her lips

Until He flip her over

She on all fours

Randy was teasing her

He would make his penis touch her clit

Lydia moaned more loudly this time

She whisper to him sorry to ruin the moment but you're forgetting one thing

Randy : crap i almost forget

She waited for him as he look at While touching his penis with the condom

Randy didn't wasted anything enter her and he moaned like never before

Lydia was so freaking tight

He start thrusting fast at first but then he slow down

As Lydia was going to make him cum early

He kissed her back and

Lydia arch her back and Randy then kissed her lips

Randy pulled her hair tenderly as she touch her clit

He let go off her hair and went back thrusting Harder

Lydia start to cum

Randy was not going to stop anytime soon

He felt soo good

Lydia was moaning as Randy was grunting

All his body soreness went away for a few seconds

Randy couldn't hold on and he start to cum

Lydia look at him as he was releasing himself

Lydia cover her mouth as she start to orgasm

She knew she didn't want to be loud

Randy clean himself up and kissed where his hands were mark on her waist

Lydia was breathing hard

Randy : sorry i got carried away

Lydia :_ No you were Perfect_

Randy : you have no idea how good you are

Lydia : only you say that

Randy : Your making feel like I haven't felt in while

He knew this relationship was more than sex

Lydia felt sleep as Randy took hair off her face

She woke up to alarm ringing

Both rushing to take a shower

Randy : this was a bad idea

Lydia : Yes it was

Randy : You expected me to not to touch you while your next to me all wet

Lydia : Yes

Randy : You don't know me at all

His hands went straight to her boobs

Lydia : We had to get dress

Randy : Not yet ..

Lydia open her legs as Randy kissed all her body

His tongue did wonders

Lydia knew they were going to late

They were not leaving this shower anytime soon

**Driving **

Randy : We are not going to be that late

Lydia : Not at all

They were stuck in 8am traffic jam

Randy was becoming irritated

He look at Lydia

She was calm

Randy : How are you so calm ?

Lydia : I'm not but being mad doesn't help

Randy : true

Lydia touch his face  
Randy : you don't like my beard  
Lydia : yes and no  
Randy : is it either yes or no?  
Lydia : Part me like you beard because it fits you but the other part makes you look old  
Randy : I'm 33  
Lydia : Baby Your like wine  
Randy : (laughed ) Thanks

As Lydia look at the window

Randy couldn't help to look at her breast

Lydia : My eyes are up here

Randy : _Your beautiful eyes_

Lydia look down as his crotch

Randy mocked her _my eyes are up here_

Lydia look at his eyes and bite her lip

Randy had evil look on his face

Lydia : _Your so easy to mess with_

Randy : Your mean

Lydia : I'm more than what is between my legs

Randy : I know

Lydia : Good ..

Randy : Now i know where your heel character comes from

Lydia smiled at him and kiss Randy cheek

Cars start moving ...

From the last three days

Lydia spent every other day with Randy

As this time He spent there two days off in her apartment

Lydia was setting down reading Cosmo when Randy came out from her room freshly shower

He was dress up

Randy : NO I Said No

Lydia look up and saw Randy on the phone

He was highly upset

Randy : Why do you do this all the time ?

As far as Lydia could hear he was talking what he thought was his ex wife

Randy hang up his phone and look at Lydia

He had a serious face

Lydia : (put her magazine down ) Are you okay ?

Randy : No !

Lydia : Want to talk about it ?

He sat down next to her

Randy : No

Lydia gently touch his face

Randy : I don't mean to take out on you but she pushes my limits

Lydia : I understand

Randy : You have a crazy ex

Lydia : No I haven't been in many relationships

Randy : Really?

Lydia : Yes

Randy : Lydia I can't figure you out

Lydia : That's good

Randy: You were reading this ?( he was holding magazine )

Lydia : I was bored because you took to long to get ready

Randy : Longer than you ?

Lydia : Yes twice as much

Randy smiled and was holding her hand

Lydia : Ready to go ?

Randy : Yes

Randy had a special dinner for her

As they got to restaurateur

Randy open the door

Lydia special

He was being a gentleman

As they sat down

Lydia drank wine as Randy stare at her carefully

Lydia : Yes

Randy :_ you look beautiful_

She was wearing a Dark blue dress with Black Heels

Lydia : Thank you and you don't look too bad

Randy :Will you ever give a me compliment without trying to insulting me?

Lydia : It was compliment .Why do you always think I'm trying to insult you ?

Randy : It's a habit

Randy told her stories how he was bully as teenager

Lydia listen and He saw her concern face

Randy that was a first

Lydia felt genuine

Randy : You don't know how happy you make me feel

Lydia smiled and gently kiss him on the cheek

This was a perfect night

After eating a wonderful Italian Dinner and driving for sometime

Randy cover Lydia eyes

Lydia : Where are you taking me ?

Randy : Be patient

Lydia : Okay

Randy : Take your heels off

Lydia : Okay?

Randy : Walk with me

Lydia : I'm going to fall I'm Clumsy

Randy pick her up and when he drop on the floor

Lydia realize they were in the beach

Randy had a smirk on his face as they were the only two there

Lydia : Let's get in the water

Randy : No

Lydia : Yes

Randy shook his hand

Lydia act like she was going to kiss him

As Randy and Lydia were going to kiss

She ran away from to get in the water

Randy watch as Lydia was getting in

Lydia act like randy was not their

She was swimming

Randy : I just wait here

Lydia : if you want to

As the waves came crashing he saw her dress was on the shore

Randy : Your such a tease

Lydia ignore him as the water was perfect

Randy got undressed and jump in

He felt the water was a little cold

Lydia : What's Wrong ?

Randy : Nothing

Lydia : Are you sure ?

Randy : Yes

Lydia : You're a bad liar

Randy : Your calling me a liar

Lydia : Yes i know the water is cold but you won't admit it

Randy : It's not cold at all

Lydia swim closed to him

Randy pulled her closed

Her hand were around his neck

As Randy was going to kiss her

Lydia shook her head

Randy : Your playing hard to get

Lydia : No just admit it

Randy : Fine the water is cold

Lydia smiled and kiss him very passionately

As their lips both realize they both cold

Randy was holding her tightly

As they kissed for a few minutes

Randy couldn't help to moan as Lydia and his tongue met

Lydia : Let's go home

Randy : Okay

Both pick up their clothes and walked naked to the car as they were touching each other bodies

Randy couldn't drive fast up to Lydia apartment

They were glad it was three in the morning

When Randy park Lydia Car

Lydia jump on him

Randy : Let's go inside

Lydia : What for ?

Randy was now kissing her neck

Lydia was moaning she felt his wet cold mouth kissing her

Randy was being gentle at first

Then he start to nibble

Lydia_ I want you inside of me now_

Randy couldn't help to laughed

He noticed every time Lydia and him got intimate

She was blunt of what she want

Lydia moved a little away from randy

Randy whined and Lydia had a smirk on her face

As she push her boobs right in Randy face

Randy start to kiss them and suck at them

Lydia moan and without saying anything

She grab Randy penis and guide it inside of her

Randy moan as she felt so warm

Lydia start moving her hips

Randy was loving this

He knew at any time they could get caught

Plus her body was so perfect

Randy bite her lip as they were kissing

Both moaning and holding hands

Randy didn't want this to end

Lydia push the car seat back and down

Lydia was touching his chest before reaching his neck

Randy moaned as her hips and hands did wonder

Randy had slept with kinda of Woman but nothing match up to Lydia

Lydia closed her eyes and her body was feeling that wonderful feeling she got used to

Randy would always make orgasm like never before

As him felt her walls spamming

Randy let a loud moan that even her kiss couldn't hide it

As Lydia felt fireworks

Randy let a loud grunt

He couldn't help it

Randy came inside of her

Lydia smiled at him and whisper in his ear Let's the fun continue

As the reach her apartment and clean them self up

Randy was glad they were inside with light on

He could see all off her

Lydia watch as Randy eyes read lust

Lydia : What do you want to do me ?

Randy : A lot of things

Lydia : Like what ?

Randy moan as she holding his penis in her hand

Randy : A rather show you

Lydia had smirk on her face as he got hard once again faster than before

Randy grab her tightly around he waist

He kissed her lower back on her neck and then roughly bite her shoulder

Lydia moaned

Randy : That's what i like to hear

Lydia moan as his right hand was touching her inner lips and her clit slightly

Randy : baby go on all fours

Now they were in the hallway

Lydia did as Randy told her

Randy kneel behind her

Lydia waited and Randy was teasing her

Lydia moan as his penis was touching her clit

As she expected Randy to go inside of her

Randy smack her butt hard

Lydia whimper

Randy did it again but harder

Lydia put her head down

Randy did a few more time

She felt the sting and probably mark off his hands

Randy roughly guide himself inside of her

He moaned as his right hand was scratching her waist

and while Left hand was cup to her breast

Lydia loved all the force Randy was using

Randy switch hands and continue increasing his speed

Lydia raise her head up and Randy was kissing her lower back until

He pulled her hair

Lydia whimper and Randy kissed her

As he pulled away from the kiss

Randy Orgasm and Lydia moved her hips in circles

Randy eyes almost rolled back

Lydia felt as he pull out and instead laying down

Randy mouth went straight to her clit

Lydia toes start to curl as Randy suck on her clit

As she was seeing stars

Randy watch as she squirt

Both out breath head to her bed ...


	8. Chapter 8 : mistress

Randy look at Lydia's sleeping on his chest

Randy could get used to this

As Randy was falling sleep

Lydia woke up in the middle on the night

Randy was breathing hard

Lydia went to the bathroom

As she turn the light

Lydia saw the marks on randy made

She couldn't believe she got carried away

As she walk back to her bed

Her hands went on his chest

Lydia couldn't wrap her mind around that fact

Randy was next to her

As she went to sleep

Every time Lydia would move away

Randy would grab her

Randy woke up his hand on her right boob

As now they must have been cuddling for hours now

Randy wonder if he should wake her up

As he moved his hand from her right boob

Randy heard Lydia moan

He had a smirk on his face

Randy put his hand on her leg

He was gently touching her

Lydia was still sleeping

Randy look at the marks his hands made from last night

He had a big smile

Randy whisper in Lydia's ear

She open her eyes a little bit

Randy : Good morning

Lydia : Morning ( she closed her eyes )

Randy right hand went between her legs

_Lydia : let me sleep_

Randy was now massaging her clit

Lydia was getting turn on

Randy : Do you still want to sleep

_Lydia : Yes( she try to hide her moan )_

_Randy : Fine sleep some more_

He got from her bed

Lydia watch him head to her shower

She heard the water running

Lydia got up and wash randy wet

He was watching his body

Randy was watching his face

When he felt Lydia behind him

_Randy : Your awake_

_Lydia : Yes_

She took the soap away from him

Randy : Let me help

Lydia shook his head

Randy slowly start watching her body

Lydia kiss him

As the cold water hit him

Randy jump

Lydia Laughed

Randy look at her

_Lydia : You always look mischievous_

_Randy : Really?_

Lydia : Don't try to act innocent

Randy : I'm far from innocent

Randy kiss her and pick up

_Lydia : Your going to drop me_

_Randy: No I have you_

They got out the shower

Randy and Lydia still wet now in the bed

Lydia touch his face

Randy kiss her

He kiss her neck and nibble at her neck

Lydia moan

Randy had a smiled on his face

Lydia : why must you do this to me

Randy : You want me to stop ( he nibble at her neck )

Lydia moan

Randy stop for a few seconds

Lydia had a upset look

Randy chuckle

Lydia try push Randy down

He start to kiss her abs and slowly between her legs

As he was going to suck on her clit

Lydia was being impatient

Randy inserted two fingers inside of her

Lydia : I want something else inside of me

Randy ignore her and start to touching her gspot

Lydia was moaning

As she was getting more into it

Randy took his two fingers out of her

She whined but soon gasp

As Randy slowly tease her

His penis lightly going in

Lydia kiss Randy and push her hips to him

He moan loudly as their lips touch

Lydia look at him and said _ Harder_

Randy raise his eyebrows

Lydia hands were roughly touching his back

Randy arch his back and flip her on top

Lydia start moving up and down on his penis

As he was touching her body

Randy watch as Lydia guide his mouth on her breast

He kissed them gently

Lydia moan as she was slowly moving her hips while touching her clit

Randy was loving it

Both were now pushing each other limits

Lydia start to breath heavy

Randy don't stop

Lydia was moving her hips in circles

She kissed him tenderly

Randy add tongue

Lydia moan and bite his lip

As Randy start to cum

Lydia didn't stop moving her hips

Randy let out a loud grunt

Lydia smiled as her body reach climax

Randy look at Lydia and decide to lightly bite her shoulder

Lydia gasp and whimper

Both were holding each other

Randy laid next to her

Both trying to catch their breath

Randy : I love you

Lydia : I love you too

Five hours later

As Randy woke up

Lydia was gone

As he went to the kitchen

He found a note

Enjoy

It was made lasagne

Randy start eating it

He was hungry

When Lydia walk in from the gym

Lydia jump

Randy was half naked eating lasagne

Randy look at her like a little kid caught stealing cookie from cookie jar

Lydia : Are you going to eat all?

Randy : No ( he put the plate down )

Lydia : You can if you want to

Randy : Where did you go ?

Lydia : Went to workout

Randy : You didn't invite me

Lydia : You were busy snoring

Randy : I don't snore

Lydia : You do

Randy rolled his eyes

Lydia laughed and went to eat lasagne with him

Randy : I hate sharing my food

Lydia : Too bad , get it over it

Randy kiss her on the cheek

Lydia giggle

Randy watch as she ate what was left of the lasagna

**Monday right RAW**

Lydia stretch as she going to fight Nikki

She was wearing new outfit

It was made out leather

She was wearing pink lipstick

Lydia song hit

She was into her music

As She look around with a huge smile

The Bellas try to attack her

She fought them off

Until The bellas got in the upper hand on Lydia

They threw Lydia on the barricade

Lydia was coughing

Until Kaitlyn came to the rescue

She spear both of them

Vickie music hits

_Excuse me ! Since The Brie and Kailtyn ruin the single match_

_They fight later on but for now_

_Nikki and Lydia get in the ring !_

Nikki and Lydia got in the ring

_They did a head lock _

_Lydia led the match _

_Until Nikki knee her on the face _

_Lydia sold it perfectly_

_Nikki : Go back where you belong _

_Lydia push Nikki on the rope _

_Nikki cough _

_Lydia had a evil look on her face_

_Nikki was about to get up but rolled out the ring _

_Lydia follow her _

_She threw on the stairs_

_Nikki was pain _

_Referee:Get back in the ring _

_Lydia threw Nikki back in the ring_

Nikki try to get up and Lydia did twist of fate on her

1 2 3

Randy was looking at her match

John : Since when do you care about divas matches ?

Randy: I don't

John : Nikki is okay

Randy : You choice her

John : Do you think Lydia will mind being the chick on the side ?

Randy : What's your problem ?

John:(laughed) Yes and it was joke .Plus i heard Seth has her

Randy : He does ?

John : yep

Randy : Good for him ( walk away to the entrance)

Lydia bump into him

Randy : Be careful

Lydia : sorry?

John : Stop being a dick to her

Lydia ignore both of them and head backstage

Lydia end up talking with Cm Punk

It was nice to see him

Punk : Glad to see you

Lydia : When are we going playing ice hockey ?

Punk : When ever we in Chicago

Lydia : You and your precious Chicago

Punk: Like you in Atlanta

Both could get under each other skin easily

_As they talk and watch his match  
_

Randy was wrestling Big show

As he finish his match

He saw Lydia

As he was going to talk to her

Someone Tap his shoulder

Randy : What are you doing here ?

I thought you would be glad to see me

Randy :_ No i would never be glad to see you_

Lydia saw Randy acting out

Punk : Oh it's randy with his mistress?

Lydia was confused

Punk : She is the reason he got a divorce

Lydia : ohh

Punk noticed Lydia look upset

Lydia : I have to go

She left and went into locker room

Lydia was highly upset

She didn't know what to think

Natalya: What's wrong ?

Lydia : just bad news from back home

Natalya hug her

Lydia : is that how you hug TJ?

Natalya let her go

Lydia : Thank you for the bear hug

As she took a shower

Randy was in the locker room pissed off

Every one knew to stay away from him

He text Lydia and Called her

Natalya : your phone keeps beeping

Randy : Before you head start making things up in your head .Let me explain

He head out the locker room

As he change quickly

Randy thought what happen to him was past behind him ?

Meanwhile Lydia got dress

Natalya : All those bruise from wrestling

Lydia : Yeah ( she put her sweater on and cover up)

Natalya walk with Lydia in the parking lot

Lydia look on her phone it died

Randy had giving her a bunch of messages

Lydia couldn't respond

As she slowly open the door

Randy : Let me explain something ! I don't own anything

_The female voice : Why made you change your mind about us ?_

Randy hang the phone

Lydia open the door

Randy was looking down

Lydia : hey

Randy : let me guess , you got my voice mails

Lydia : my phone died

Randy : ohh

Lydia : Do you need time alone ?

Randy : no

Lydia : What's wrong ?

Randy : One of my fling keeps bothering me .Why did the hell i slept with her ?

Lydia got closed to him and touch his shoulder and said _you made you're bed now you have to laid on it_

Randy : Look I'm not a angel

Lydia gave a weak smiled

Randy : ( took a deep breath ) You think I'm a pig

Lydia: No

Randy : really?

Lydia : I don't what to think .You just told nothing

Randy :If i tell you the truth you will leave me

Lydia : Randy we all make mistakes

Randy : We do but i kept making over and over

Lydia : Why did you do them ?

Randy : I'm a idiot

Lydia : No you are not .For a man who shows so much confidence you are the opposite behind closed door

Randy : My marriage life was not what i thought it be

Lydia: How so ?

Randy : My parents had a happy marriage .That's what i want but got the completed opposite. She want me for my money .She never care about me

Lydia : Are you sure about that?

Randy : She told me

Lydia : But she had a child with you ?

Randy : She did ( he was trying to hold back from punching the wall)

Lydia : Randy !

Randy : If you only met her .She set me up

Lydia : How

Randy : Sam hired Lindsay .Lindsay act like was interested me then Sam used all the evidence she had with me in court.

Lydia : Was Lindsay the only woman you cheat on sam with ?

Randy : No but I really care about her

Lydia didn't answer

Randy seem pissed off

Lydia : So you are going to hurt your hand and punch the wall

Randy : I thought about it but didn't do

Lydia : I'm guessing you did this before

Randy : I did ( he had a smiled on your face)

Lydia : Now i know when you're mad you like punch things what are you five

Randy : You are making fun of me

Lydia : no never

Randy : Wait a minute

Lydia was smiling

Randy: You just ..

Lydia : I did what?

Randy: You actually ...

Lydia : What ?

Randy : Do you know what people say about me?!

Lydia : which is ?

Randy didn't respond

Lydia : 1 .They were right you throw tantrum every once in a while

Randy gave a evil smile

Lydia :You 're good in bed

3. You are spoiled brat

Randy : Really?

4. Your move sets only has 5 moves

5 . You stole rko from DDP

Randy : I did not

Lydia:( laughed ) do you want to keep going ?

Randy : No!

Lydia : ( she count six in her fingers)

Randy: Stop

Lydia laughed

She toss him a pillow

Lydia :Good night

Randy : I'm going to workout

Lydia :Okay don't punch anything

Randy walked away from the room with a smile

As he was in the gym for two hours

He went to the lobby

Randy order red roses for Lydia

Lydia was sleeping

When Randy came in

He thought he didn't deserve her

As he laid next to her in the bed

Randy touch her cheek gently

Lydia open her eyes

Randy : crap i didn't mean to wake you up

Lydia : it's fine , i have my comfy pillow

Randy look as her

Lydia moved her head on his chest

Randy :I love you

Lydia : I love you

Randy : I mean it

Lydia : so do i , when it's up with you?

Randy : What do you mean?

Lydia : I'm not dumb . You haven't told me the whole story

Randy : I told my side of the story

Lydia : You told me parts of them

Randy:Tomorrow when we have time .I will tell you everything


End file.
